The legend of the gold blade
by Zelina56
Summary: mélange RPG et Beyblade!chapitre 12 : Kai a encore plus de fans que jamais! et il n'aime pas ca!
1. Chapitre 1: Quand deux folles arrivent

Zelina: allo a tous! Si vous aimer les RPG ainsi que beyblade, vous devez lire cette fic a tout prix.

Safaros: En effet. Les bichounous des Blade Breaker et des Demolitions Boys ( ca veut dire Kai, Ray, Bryan et le beau Tala ) se retrouvent dans un myterieux donjon pour y chercher la toupie d'or…( si vous trouver que c a chiez…y fallait trouver quelque chose qui est un mélange des 2 )

Zelina: Dans le donjon de…Safa c quoi le nom?

Safaros: c pas…c le donjon du diabolique sorcier Boris

Zelina: On va dire le D.D.S.B.

Safaros: oO D.D.S.B??? maiiiiis on dirait un nom de maladie!

Zelina: ta yeule on commence…

-----------------------------------Chapitre 1: quand 2 folles arrivent…---------------------

( apres des doux rêves, les Blade Breakers et le Demolitions Boys se réveillent dans un couloir sombre et mistèrieux (Sa: TA DA DA DAMMM ))

Kai: ( ouvre les yeux ) ?!? Hey! Où on est? ( les autres se réveillent peux a peux )

Spencer: (s'assit) …hein?

Max: mais…. C quoi cet endroit?

Tala: On dirait un donjon….genre RPG

Ian: Depuis quand tu connais les RPG?

Tala: je joue pendant que vous dormez….

Spencer: Regarder! On est tous habiller en médiéval

Ian: ouais! On va faire chier les Majestics!

Kai: (cap grise avec des épaulères qui lui font paraître plus imposant, une épée sur le côté gauche de la hanche est son foulard attaché au cou ( les bouts pendent sur la poitrine et si je ne décrit rien d'autre comme le gilet c que c'est ca reste pareil à la première saison)) Moi aussi je connaît les RPG … et naturellement dans les donjons y faut trouver un trésor pour en sortir

Tyson: il faut trouver la toupie d'or

Bryan: ( pantalon bleu moulant, bottes brunes, épée comme Kai et pull-over blanc où y est inscrit " I love Abbey " (Ze: --' une idée à Safa))comment tu sais ca toi?

Tyson: c'est écrit derrière ma boîte de smartises ( Sa: vous avez remarquer? il y a que des conneries derrière la boîte --' )

Tala: (cote de maille, veste orange brûler, les manches de son chandail bleu déchirée aux épaules ( ce qui fait voir ses muscles ) et les cheveux louses( PAS DE GELE À CHEVEUX!) mais encore ses 2 couette qui lui tombe dans le visage)et ca dit où elle est ?

Tyson: au pays imaginaire de Peter Pan!

Kai: …..sans commentaire…

Ray: ( tunique noir avec des dessins blancs et les cheveux attachés en tresse)…( s'en va discrètement)

Bryan: ( le suit suivit de Kai et Tala ) (tout bas) on les laisse la, ils sont trop gamins

( quelques minutes plus tard, la bande s'arrête un peu )

Tala: Merde! On est perdu!

Bryan: Je crois que Tyson avait une carte derrière sa boîte de smartises…

Kai: (soupir) --' je savais que j'aurais du lui piquer

Ray: Moi j'ai faim (les autres répondent avec des gargouillis de ventre) je dois manger pour préserver ma beauté naturelle! (frimeur)

Tala: Elle est où ?

Kai: Dans son pied.

Ray: ¬ ¬ ( ils continuèrent leur route )

Voix qui semble venir du plafond: HALTE! Bande de bichounous!

Les gars: Oo hein?

V.Q.S.V.D.P.: Moi, Safaros la toute puissante reine des frites et des hot dogs, vous ordonne de vous soumettre à moi pauvres mortels! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA…(s'étouffe) shit, j'ai encore raté mon entrée… ( tombe du plafond) ayouye xX ( fille de 14 ans, gilet gris et noir, cheveux châtain-roux ( Sa: ouais! C moi! -- ))

Tala: --' c'est ca la toute puissante reine?

Kai: Elle n'a pas l'air si puissante…

Safaros: ( se lève et regarde Kai ) ravale tes paroles qui ressemblent à du venin!!! Je suis 100 fois mieu que toi!!!

Kai: peut-être dans le radotage, à part ca, non.

Safaros: …..Moi au moin j'ai une carte… bande d'arrière déplacer!

Tala: Pouvez vous nous la prêter?

Safaros: Pour toi peut-être… mais pour l'autre, non!

Tala: S'il vous plaît, ô grande reines des frites et des hot dogs

Safaros: (rit de Tala) c'étais une blague

Kai: ca je le savais …

Safaros: toé tas gueule!

Kai: ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire!

Tala: bon, Mme frite et hot dogs, vous nous la prêter cette carte ou pas? Et si vous avez quelque chose à manger ca nous arrangerais bien…

Bryan: je veux un hot dog et des frites

Tala: Bryan la ferme…

Ray: moi je veux une portion de frite et une orangeade

Safaros: HEY! JE SUIS PAS UN RESTAURANT SUR PATTES! Je m'appelle pas Tyson………( regarde sa montre) de toute facon mon amie est sur le point d'arriver…

Tala: s'il vous plait? (personne l'écoute)

Kai: (tourne la tête pour voir derrière lui) et elle est où?

Safaros: regarde devant toi!

( Kai détourna la tête et à 3 ou 4 cm de son visage se trouvait une fille de 14 ans, un peu plus grande que l'autre, pantalon et veste en cuir vert avec un gilet noir et les cheveux couper en dégrader légèrement frisotter)

Kai: OO Waa!

Tala: heum...s'il vous plait? (encore)

Bryan: Mais qui t'est toi?

Zelina: …Je suis le seigneur du malin…heu… a vrai dire c'est un certain Ganondorf qu'on appelle comme ca mais… (tout bas) ne le dites a personne…(normal) et excusez moi pour mon entrée merdique mais mes effet spéciaux sont au lavage…

Tala: XO HEY!!! (tout le monde le regarde) (respire a font pour se calmer) on n'a pas demander deux folles à lier mais une carte de ce donjon et un peut de nourriture. J'ai pas envis de passer le reste de ma vie ici!

Safaros: J'en ai une mais vous le mériter pas.

Tala: Prêter nous la.

Safaros: JAMAIS la toute puissante Safaros ne se rabessera à ce niveau! Venez la chercher si vous l'osez

Kai: Si on la perd ou un truc du genre, Tala va passer une nuit avec toi.

Tala:Hey! On prend pas de décision sur moi!

Safaros: Naaaaaan. De toute facon y veux pas…

Tala: et pourquoi c'est moi en plus?

Kai: parce que t'est le seul à vouloir cette carte à tout prix.

Tala: ……………………d'accord, mais c'est seulement SI on la perd…

Safaros: Bon… moi j'en ai marre (lance la carte violament à Kai) je continue SEULE!

Kai: ce sera pas une grosse perte.

Safaros: èé Pour moi aussi! (elle se retourne et se mit a marcher comme si elle connaissait le chemin pas cœur, puis on ne la vit plus)

Bryan:… C'est bien beau d'avoir une carte mais on a toujours rien à manger.(regarde Zelina) Tu as quelque chose toi?

Zelina: Non mais j'ai des coupon pour le resto qui est a 300 pas d'ici!

Bryan: ho…cool…

Ray: ouaiiiis

Tala: j'vais commender des frites!

( Tout le monde se mit en route. Après quelques baffes donner à Bryan pour lui faire dire d'arrêter de chanter, la troupe arrive enfin au resto)

Zelina: Nous y voilà! Le resto qui est à 300 pas d'ici.

Ray: … heu…On est plus à 300 pas mais à 3

Zelina: "Qui est à 300 pas d'ici" c'est le nom du resto.

Ray: --' d'accord…

( ils entrent et vont s'asseoir à une table)

Ray: heummm… je veux 2 hot dogs

Zelina: une poutine! ( met Canadien composer de frites, sauce à poulet et fromage, et c'est bon! )

Kai: … moi aussi, j'vais essayer

Bryan: la même chose avec une bière!

Tlm: Oo (regardent Bryan)

Bryan: …ben quoi? Je veux en profiter pendant que les autres sont pas là '

Tala: --' je vais juste prendre un steak…et une orangeade

Kai: c'est pour boire ou pour te teindre les cheveux?

Tala: … - -' ta gueule…

( la troupe s'arrête donc pour manger et moi aussi d'ailleurs pcq je commence à en avoir marre et c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Laisser vos reviews, ca ferais plaisir la preuve, regarder mon sourir!)

-------------------------------------Chronique du chapitre----------------

1. Les bichounous

Bichounous est le terme japonais qui veut dire: beau mec (ou quelque chose du genre)

Zelina: je tien a dire aussi que a chaques fin de chapitre, nous allons parler dun sujet quelquonque et interviewer un des personnages de la fic pour nous en parler, mais personne na voulus venir cette fois... alors rendez-vous au chapitre 2!

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos review et quelques idées pour des chroniques serais utile.

Zelina: aaahooowwww… ma mâchoir me fait mal…

Safaros: bah, normal avec tout les cheese que t'a fait…


	2. Chapitre 2: Lendemain de veille

Zelina: coucou! Nous revoilous!

Safaros: c'est nul

Zelina: ben... faut ben commencer quelque part

Safaros: ok... y faut dire aussi que le comportement de nos...(regarde vers le ciel) namis...(normal) a changer... Kai est devenu le genre farceur-emmerdeur-déconneur (un peu comme Tyson mais en plus chiant et en moins gourmant avec son habituel comportement (ouais je viens de faire une rime!))

Zelina: Bryan du genre...mec protecteur mais qui veux passer pour un plus vieux que lui (comme se saouler la yeule durant le dernier chapitre)

Safaros: Tala genre sensible, adorable et qui connaît absolument rien de la vie (sais pas ce que c'est être dans sa semaine pour une fille)

Zelina: et Ray...ben ... il parle juste quand y faut...dans le font, il a fait sortir le "Kai" qui est en lui (penser frimeur et vous saurez dans quel sens)...en plus il se fait embêter par tout le monde ...c'est rendu un genre de souffre douleur

Safaros: et y a nous 2...BEST FRIENDS 4 EVER ZELINA!!!

Zelina: ouais, et calme toi, c'est reparti pour le chap.2!

-----------------------------------Chapitre 2: Lendemain de veille-------------------------

( La dernière fois qu'on vous a laisser, la troupe s'avait arrêter a un resto afin de se rassasier...et pour un, de se saouler la yeule...) ( 10 verres de bière plus tard )

Kai: je l'avais dit que 10 verres c'était trop...

Bryan: ouiiiiiiiiii! Je suis le plus "hic" plus fort du monde!

Tala: - -' et en plus il ment...

Bryan: wouuuuu! Des éléphants roses!

Ray: mais ta gueule.

Bryan: hey, j'ai pu piquer quelques "hic" bouteilles, alors si vous voulez me rejoindre faut "hic" m'le dire.

Ray: pour dire des conneries? Non merci

Tala: Ray... t'a pas besoin d'être saoul pour dire des conneries...

Ray: o O ... ¬ ¬

Tala: bon, qui a la carte?

Kai: (la sort de sa poche (de pantalon...)) c'est moi

Bryan: ......(regarde Tala) waaaaaaaaa! C'que t'est moche! (met sa main sur l'épaule à Tala)

Tala: - - enlève ta main Bryan...

Zelina: (regarde la carte par dessus l'épaule de Kai) c'est... pas très précis...

Kai: ...................j'y comprend rien merde!

Tala: tu vas enlever ta main avant que je te met la mienne dans la figure Bryan!?

Bryan: ok...

Tala: enlève!

Bryan: (l'enlève)

Ray: je crois que c'est sa manière de te demander en mariage...

Tala: o O ... ta gueule!

Zelina: c'est vrai que Ray a pas besoin d'être saoul pour dire des conneries.

Ray: ...va ...en ...enfer!

Bryan:... z'me sens pas bien...

Kai: .........J'y comprend vraiment rien...

Bryan: j'vais vomir! (avec un bruit ...heu ...vous savez comment...il régurgite sur la carte, ce qui fait que les quelques indications étaient complètement illisibles)

Kai: ......(il a quelques éclaboussures dans le visage) dé...geux!

Zelina: maintenant on y comprend vraiment plus rien...

Ray: Tala? Tu va passer une bonne nuit ce soir...

Tala: OO ................merde! NOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooonnn!

( Ray sacre une claque derrière la tête de Tala )

Ray: Ca suffit la sirène de pompier! Y a pas le feu.

Tala: ...ta gueule. Je veux pas.

Kai: (carrément dégoûté, sur le point de vomir à son tour) Ben, t'a dit si, ben c'est si...t'a pas le choix.

Bryan: ............

Les autre: Bryan?

Tala: (lui souffle dans le visage)

Bryan: (tombe sur le dos) ...zzz...

Kai: ok... qui veux le porter?

Tala: .........j'ai asser de cette nuit...

Ray: et moi je veux pas me briser la cheville encore une fois

Zelina: (soupir) laisser faire bande de moron! C'est toujours aux filles de faire la job de toute facon...(soulève Bryan et le place sur son dos...et elle se mit a rougir) (Sa: les (P)...(/P) c'est quand quelqu'un pense) (P) ho putin, le beau Bryan est sur mon dos, les bras sur mes épaules...c'est comme si il me serrais dans ses bras musclés...mes hormones sont aux maximum, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser croche...(/P)

Ray: est-ce que ca va ?

Zelina : (sort de ses pensées érotiques) hein?

Ray: t'a un énorme filet de bave sur le bort de la bouche...

Zelina: bha... (s'essuit)

Ray: et toi Kai? Ces traces de vomi font parti de ton maquillage avec tes barres bleue?

Kai: - - (s'essuit) 1. C'est pas des barres, mais des aillerons de requin 2. Si tu la ferme pas, ton maquillage à toi ca va être un œil au beurre noir!

Zelina: On y va tu? C'est pas que j'aime pas vous voir vous disputer mais il commence à être lourd.

Tala: on monte la tente et on dors a la belle étoile!

Les autres: o -

Tala: ...facon de parler...

Kai: ben... on pourais peut etre retrouver les autres?

Tala: on continu

Ray:on continu

Zelina: on continu

Bryan: zzzzz

Ray: traduction de zzz: on continu

Tala: pourquoi on met des z? pourquoi on met pas des x?

Kai: hein?

Tala: ben oui, au lieu de mettre 3 z on pourait mettre 3 x!

Les autres: ...

Ray: et apres y chiale qu'il va passer la nuit avec une fille...

( le groupe suivirent donc leur instincs puisque les traces de vomis sur la carte portent a confusion ... la preuve: Kai est entré 3 fois dans le mur parce que la carte indiquais un passage ...(Ze: pauve tit chou, bécé bobo?)(Sa: pauvre conne! Le seul qui mérite qu'on donne un bec ses bien Tala!)(Ze: Ha!!!! Toi pis ce con de russe! Décroche!)(Sa: MEME APRES MA MORT JE L'AIMERAI!!!!)(Ze:-.-;...)(Sa: Je te declare la guerre!!!)(Ze: daccord, mais après la fic, ok?)(Sa: ok, meilleurs amies pour la vie!!!)(Ze: YÉ!)(Sa:On déconne!)

Zelina: (séfondre a terre) hayouile! Je suis fatiguer, j'ai mal au pied, j'ai mal au dos. PUTIN ce qu'il est lourd! Il est beau mais il est lourd!

Ray: ben t'avait qu'a le laisser pourir la comme on l'avait dit!

Zelina: tu l'avait jamais dit "Kon" nard.

Ray: on rit pas de ma famille!

Zelina: quel famille? Ton grand pere etait un chat!

Ray: (qui vien les larmes aux yeux) meme pas vrai!

Zelina: ho que si! Ta grand mere dirigeait une animalerit et la agreser!... sexuelement je parle...

Ray: ta geule sinon tu tu va gouter mes griffes de prêt toi!

Zelina: ha ha! Alors t'avous que ta du sang felin!

Ray: Ouai et alors!? Pourquoi t'est aussi méchante avec moi?

Zelina: parce que ma sœur t'aime, et je deteste tout les mecs que ma sœur aime!

(entre temps, Kai est assit dans son coin et mange du popcorn, cest alors que Zelina et Ray se retourne vers lui)

Zelina: mais qu'est-ce que tu fait?

Kai: je regarde la baston!

Ray:et ou ta eu ce popcorn?

Kai: heu..........magie?

Zelina: Tala, vien donc porter Bryan un peu que je me repose!

(long sillence)

Ray: je croix qu'on la perdu.

Kai: merrrde! On a du le perdre a l'intersection!

Zelina oui! Il a du etre perdu dans ses pensée en pensant a ce qui l'attentait cette nuit et a continuer tout droit pendant que nous on allait a droite!

Kai:... sa porte a confusion ton truc...

Ray: ouai, j'ai mal a la tete...

(pendant ce temps, Tala se retrouve seul dans un couloir sombre et inquiettant.)

Tala: Youhouuuu?Les gars? Arreter, cest pas drole!....(P)j'ai peur!!!(/P)pourquoi ses toujours a moi que sa arrive? Pourquoi les fanficeuse me font faire toujours des trucs horible avec Boris ou des truc degeux avec Bryan??? Pourquoi je me parle tout seul???

Voix qui semble venir du bout du couloir: Cest parce que test le chouchou des fanficeuse, et des fanficeuse en manque de sexe et en furit devant un ordi, ses pas arretable!

Tala: (ne se retourne pas) cette vois, nooon, pas elle...

V.Q.S.V.D.B.D.C: et voui mon choux!vous avez toujours ma carte jespere? Je voudrai la ravoir!

Tala: hé hé hé.... Heuuuu... ouiiii....

Safaros: alors?

( Tala va t'il dire la veriter a safaros? Va t'il passer une nuit avec elle? Va t'il survivre a la colere de la reine en entendant ce qu'est arriver a sa carte? Et comment va t'il lui rendre si cest Kai qui la en se moment??? Vous le saurait dans le prochain chapitre!!!)(Ze: putin, on dirais le narateur de digimon)(Sa:haaaa, tu ses pas tout de moi... tu ses pas ce que je fait dans mes temps libre!)(Ze: tu desine, tu deconne, tu ecrit ta fiiiiiiic!)(Sa: qqquoiiiiiiii??? Comment tu sais sa!?ta mit des camera partout???)(Ze: tu sais pas ce que je fait des mes temps libre moi non plus!)(Sa: hooo, zut, elle doit.... "savoir"...)(Ze: savoir quoi?)(Sa: ho rien!!!.; et de tout maniere ta oublier que je jouait a des jeux videos!gnia gniaaaa)(Ze: putin!)

------------------------------------------Chronique du chapitre-------------------------------------

C'est quoi le but de Tala?

Zelina: je supose que plusieur d'entre vous on mal compris la réplique de Tala sur les x et les z... alors je l'ai invité pour qu'il l'explique un peu... Alors Tala? Qu'est-ce que t'a voulus dire par remplacer les z par les x?

Tala: Ben... a ce moment je pensait a ma mère et a mon père que je n'ai jamais connu et également a ma petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue... j'aurais tant voulus manger des tomates avec elle...en train de regarder le coucher du soleil dans le parc industriel...

Zelina: accouche Tala!

Tala: par où? J'suis un mec

Zelina: fait comme Brad Spittfire! Accouche par le nez!

Tala: ok.............

Zelina: qu'est- ce que tu fait?

Tala: J'attend mes contractions

Zelina: t'est pas enceint!

Tala: ok... ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'au lieu de dormir on fait du sexe

Zelina: - -' donc tu avoue que t'a hâte de te faire Safaros?

Safaros: OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS! Mon Tala!!!

Tala: heu, non! J'me sauve! Je dois aller me faire enlever le gele a cheveux de mes cheveux

Zelina : o – tu la pas déjà enlevé ?

Tala : ben justement ! je dois aller men mettre et l'enlever après (se lève et se sauve par l'autre porte)

Safaros: aller vous coucher pendant que moi j'attrape Tala! REVIEW!


	3. Chapitre 3: Une nuit avec une reine

Tala: A MOIIIIIIIIIII!!! JE SUIS POURSUIT PAR UNE DINGUE DU SEXE!!!!!!!

Safaros: mon Talanichou! ( se fait arrêter par un mec aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux verts et habiller en tunique noire et rouge)

Ramirez (de Skies of Arcadia): ça suffit miss

Safaros: hein? Zelina! Quesse que ton bichounou fou ici!?

Zelina: c'est mon garde du corps, et il est comme un policier qui nous empêche de trop déconner... mais cest juste si ca va dans le domaine destruction du monde

Ramirez: tout juste ( relâche Safaros puisque Tala s'est sauvé)

Safaros: bou!…… mais!!! Il réagit même pas!

Zelina: c'est parce qu'il ne montre jamais ses émotions… il est 3 fois plus sérieux que Kai, il a 24 ans et il est vachement mignon … c'est le gars parfait!

Safaros: - - moi je prefere Tala... mais puisque le chapitre commence je vais me calmer (P)et interviewer ce gars la la fin vu qu'elle l'a fait avec mon Tala(/P)

--------------------------------Chapitre 3: Une nuit avec une reine -------------------

(la gorge seche et transpirant de partout, Tala passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse pour se calmer un peu, puis, apres avoir longuement reflechit a sa reponse, il pris une profonde inspiration et...)

Tala: heu...au revoir! (se retourne et degerpit en vitesse)

Safaros: o O hey! (sort un fouet de nul part, attrape les pieds de Tala avec et le fait tomber)

Tala: x X aie heu!

Safaros: tu me dois une nuit! et si tu ne respecte pas ta promesse, je vais te faire souffrir dans ma fic! ensuite je ferais arriver Kai et je le ferais tuer! MOUA HA HA!

(s'adressant au public) elle est dans la section Drame et elle s'apelle: s'il ne sufisait que d'aimer! (Ze: un peu de pub ca fait jamais de mal)

Tala: pourquoi tu ferais tuer Kai?

Safaros: parce qu'il m'a fait chier tout a l'heure et je sais qu'il va plus me faire chier dans les chapitres a venir (Ze: normal qu'elle le save, on a ecrit cette fic ensemble et on a deja environ 200 pages sur des feuilles lignees)

Tala: ...

Safaros: si je te promet de ne pas te faire mal, tu va te laisser faire?

Tala: heu... ok!

Safaros: bien! Et en passant, tu peux me donner ma carte ?

Tala: heu… heu… (P)je repond quoi moi ?(/P)

Safaros: (tend la main vers lui, un sourir tellement éllargi que si ca aurrait été un personnage de dessin animé débile il dépasserait sa tête)

Tala: o Ô" jme casse! (se casse en sautillant (et oui, il est encore en saucise))

Safaros: o Ô REVIENT ICI! (elle lui court apres et retrouve Tala avec 2 branches dans les mains) o Ô" Tala?

Tala: je suiiiiiiis…un arbre (Ze: extrès de Fushigi Yugi… ce bout la m'as bien fait marrer)

Safaros: (Ze: elle va pas se faire dupper, elle est pas stupide) oh, dsl monsieur l'arbre, je cherchais quelqu'un (Ze: o Ô ha ben crimme!)

Arbre qui se fait passer pour Tala: pas de quoi

Safaros: (continu son chemin)

Tala qui se fait passer pour un arbre: (sort de derriere l'arbre) merci monsieur l'arbre qui s'est déguiser en moi

Arbre: pas de quoi

(Ze: si vous avez pas comprit ce bout la, y a un arbre qui s'est déguiser en Tala qui tien 2 branches et Tala s'est caché derriere, understand?)(pendant ce temps)

Bryan: je suis le petit chaperon rouOUougeuh ! je me promene dans les bois !

Kai: tu va la fermer oui ! (lui met un pain) bon…

Ray: mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? il s'est drogué en plus ?

Zelina: l'emmerdement sans doute… je sais pas trop…

Bryan: et si on jouait aux devinettes ?

Ray: moi j'en ai une ! une mère est prise avec ses 2 enfants par un meutrier, il lui dit qu'elle ne pourra garder qu'un seul de ses fils. Lequel elle va laisser tuer ?

Bryan: o - ?!? (pas comprit)

Zelina: o O

Kai: o O enfin, c'est pas une devinette ca ! c'est carrément horrible

Ray: faux ! le plus laid !

Zelina: ¬ ¬ il se la joue Griffin ou quoi ?

Kai: j'crois pas non…

Ray: (se met a rire exactement comme Peter Griffin)

Kai: la, oui

Bryan: moi aussi j'en ai une !

Kai: elle est plus censé que celle de Kon ?

Ray: è é hey !

Bryan: écoutez ca, vous allez vous tordre de rire!

Kai: ca vien ou pas?

Bryan: Pourquoi les filles on des nichons? Pour qu'on ai quelque chose a regarder pendant qu'on leur parle!

Zelina: o Ô (prend une chaise innocente qui étais la (Sa: une chaise toute seule en plein millieu d'un donjon, vous trouver pas ca débile?) el la lance sur l'innocent qui vien de dire cette blague (Ze: Bryan, pas Safaros))

Bryan: x X aie heu...

Zelina: (se fait retenir par Kai pour pas faire de merde) T'EN VEUX ENCORE PEUT-ETRE!?

Kai: on se calme hein? Il y a deja assez de complication comme ca… (regarde Zelina) au fait, c'est quoi les Griffin?

Zelina: - -; laissez tomber… de toute facon il est l'heure de dormir

Ray: comment tu peux le savoir vu qu'on est dans un donjon?

Zelina: je suis l'auteur! Donc j'ai tout les droit!!!

Bryan: (un sac de glace sur la tete pour apaiser sa bosse) ben voyon…

Zelina: ben si! Regarde! (deux heure plus tard, tout le monde s'est endormis)(Ze: ha! Quesse que je disais! Suffit d'avoir un clavier pour devenir Dieu!)

(quelques minutes apres que l'auteur se sois vanter d'etre Dieu, des bruits de pas se font entendre (Sa: par vous, pas par les personnages puisqu'ils dorment) la personne a qui appartien ces pas court avant de trebucher sur quelque chose, la personne releve la tete et s'apercois qu'elle a trebucher sur la tete de Kai)(evidament, il se met a gueuler)

Kai: aie heu! Qui c'est le con qui a fait ca!!!? (ses cris reveillent les autres evidament)

???: (P) woups (/P) ah heu… desole, rendors-toi, mon joli petit ange (note de musique)

Kai: o O (P) je ne connaît qu'une seule personne capable de me traiter d'ange (/P) (se retourne) Bloody Queen, sort de ma tete!

Tala: hein? ( sa : bon, la c moi qui prend le clavier et qui tappe! Alors faite pas le saut si ya une petite difference de style decriture!;) ) C'est qui cette personne?

Kai : heu…. ; … personne voyon…

Zelina : mais ses quoi tout ce bordel!

Ray : je vais vous T-U-E-R!!!

Bryan : Kon, ta gueule maudit! Pas besoin de HURLER!!!

Ray : j'te signale que tes pas mieux!

( Tala essaie de s'éclipser discrètement mais Kai se lève et l'attrape par le bras)

kai : tu va ou comme sa Ivanov?

Tala : (essaie de le mêler) depuis quand mon nom de famille c Ivanov? Tu doit te tromper de personne enfin!

Zelina : …. Que c?o.O

Tala : mon nom de famille c cyber0122-65-7009.jpeg

Zelina : jpeg c un dossier d'image, epais!!!

Tala : (goûte) …heum… dans les episode on est juste des images aussi…

Kai : …

Ray : quoi? C vrai? On et pas reel??? O.O

Bryan : (frappe ray) oublie sa, ok?!

Ray : menfin… .O

Voix qui se raproche : TALAAAA? Hooooéééééé??? (siffle

) aller, au pied!

Tala : ….(P) NooOoooOOOOoOOooOOoon…(/P) bon ben moi j'ai un rendez vous cher le médecin pour me faire brûler des verus…

Kai : heurk!!! (le lache)

Tala : (P) YES!!! (/P) (se sauve dans la direction inverse d'où vien la voix)

( a se moment, safaros arrive)

safaros : …talanichou?

Ray : par la!( pointe la place ou yé partit)

Bryan : (lui fait une bine) (sa : bien sur! Lui yé solidaire avec son coéquipier! . ) ta gueule le kon!!!

Safaros : trop tard! ( par a course apres tala) TALAAA!!!

Kai : …bon… ben on va les laisser se debrouiller…

(les autre aprouve ( bryan en fessant oui dla tete, zelina en disant « ouaip » pis ray en grognant))

zelina : … pis on fait quoi pour passer le temps?

Bryan : (leve la main et la ballance pour se faire voir) jai une idée moi! Jen ai une!

Kai : c quoi ton idée pis arrete de nous faire chier… (sassit contre le mur comme dans la saison 1 quand ya un genou plier dans sa face avec un bras desus… c tu clair?)

Bryan : ( se met a jenoux) bha on joue a la bouteille!

Kai : 1, on a PAS de bouteille, 2, ya juste UNE fille…

Bryan :… un detail sa…

Kai : on peu pas!

Bryan : serai-ce parce que ta peur? Pcque peut-etre que t'embrasse mallll!?

Kai : pas vrai sa!

Zelina : calmer vos hormones silvousplais!

Bryan : jsuis sur que se sparqu'il embrasse mal!

Kai : NON!

Zelina : hey! Sa sert a rien de se chicaner sur sa!...

Bryan : prouve le kai!

Kai : … ben la!

Zelina : je sais! J'vais faire la juge!!! Je vous embrasse tt les 2 et dit qui embrasse le mieux…

Bryan : jvais gagner…!

Kai : (rougit) maiiiis…

Bryan : arrete de chialer! Pis prouve que tes capable d'embrasser une femelle!!!

Ray : mais la! Et moi? Je n'embrasse personne! :-(

Bryan : NAN! ( le frappe, encore!)

Ray : (P) … snif… (/P)

Zelina : aller… en cercle gang!

( tout les gars et zeli se place en cercle)

zelina : ray, on va dire que tes… spectateur …

ray : … (sillence) super!--

bryan :… (P) gros nul…(/P)

(sa :… la suite dans le prochain chapitre!) (ze : tu fini a se moment la? Mais nos lecteurs vont se suicider!) ( sa : je sais…) (ze : QUOI? Tu veux les tuer! Ta pas honte!???) (sa : non… pque si il veulent la suite, je les avertit, il doivent rester en vie pcque notre fic on la diffuse pas sur paradyweb) ( ze : c sur, on a pas le choix pcqu'on connaît pas le site du parady pour les fanfic!...) (sa : ouai… desole pour tout les mort qui voudrais lire) ( ze : hum… au fait Bloody queen ton yaoi tu va l'avoir dans le prochain chapitre! Ne desespere pas! ) (sa : narf, n'en dit pas plus zeli! Faut garder la surprise!) (ze : mdr)

-----------------------------------------chronique du chapitre-----------------------------------------

safaros : BONJOUR! C moi la super cool magnifique extraordinaire et sublime reine de frites et des hot dogs!

Zelina : … ses nullll…

Safaros : SORT DE MON INTERVIEW ZELI!!!

Zelina : ok ok! ( sen va)

Safaros : bon, today j'interview Ramirez le grand… salut au toi ramirez! (P) faite qu'il ne me tue pas!!! (/P)

Ramirez : vous ete vraiment oubliger d'etre aussi debille?

Safaros : oui!!!

Ramirez : (goute)

Safaros : bon, ma premiere question; pourquoi tes teriblement con?

Ramirez : ca parait tant que sa?

Safaros : 2; a tu deja mangé des kiwi?

Ramirez : … c… quoi la raport?

Safaros : REPOND!

Ramirez : une fois mais jsuis pas sur…

Safaros : combien a tu de cheveux?

Ramirez : je sais pas, jai jamais le temps de les compter…

Safaros : est tu vierge?

Ramirez : non, sagitaire…

Safaros : dans le sens pusso!

Ramirez : c quoi pusso?

Safaros : (P) il est comme tala… y c rien dla vie merde…(/P) bon heu… tes tu deja fait une mouette?

Ramirez : il faut etre vierge pour se faire une mouette? Si oui, on ne les plus, non?

Safaros : serai tu prêt a faire un striptease pour une piece d'or qui brille?

Ramirez : c'est quoi une piece d'or qui brille? ( c vrai! Il ne le sait pas!)

Safaros : donne 3 raison pourquoi je te deteste?

Ramirez : hum… 3 raison, a vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée, serai-ce parce que je tai fait perdre ton gibier au debut du chapitre?

Safaros : ……..( revoie les images dans sa tete) grrrr……pense tu pouvoir me battre en realiter?

Ramirez : mouin, mais on peut pas tuer un auteur, c la loi des AB…

Safaros : c quoi la loi des AB?

Ramirez : la loi des assistant bishonen…

Safaros : (P) merci loi qui protege ma vie…(/P) bon… et au nintendo???( sourire machiavélique )

Ramirez : jsais pas, jamais jouer…

Safaros : (son sourire s'efface) zut…ensuite… est-ce que ta bcp de poils sur les fesse? (P) en tk, habiller elle son pas mal…(/P)

Ramirez : on pose pas de question sur mes partit caché!

Safaros : (déçu) le c tu au moin que tes con?

Ramirez : et vous, savez vous au moin que vous ete debilel?

Safaros : ouai… bon… ma dernière question… pourais tu aller te pitcher dans un ravin pour moi svplais?

Ramirez : je ne suis pas votre assistant alors je n'ai pas d'affaire a vous obéir, na!

Safaros : bon…c sa… mon interview il etait pas super?

Ramirez : j'ai envie dme pendre…

Safaros : hey! Sa va, jsuis pas si tromatisante que sa!!!

Ramirez : taurait pas une corde?

Safaros : tu fait chier! Cetais quand meme pas mal! Avoue gros con de fil de pute!!!

Ramirez : DIE!!! (gros bruit) deconnection de ramirez

Safaros : ouf… une chance que ses un interviezw via internet… il a du detruire son ordi a ma place… le con…

( je n'approuve pas les parole de safaros) (ze : merci type qui parle entre parenthèse ) (tout le plaisir est pour moi) (sa : zeli! T'etait supposer être partit!!!) (ze : oups… je quitte! déconnection de zelina ….. déconnection du type ) (sa : laisser moi pas toute seule!!!! OUIIIN! Bon ben alors j'invite quel qu'un connections de (…..) (assistant de safaros qui sera connu dans le prochain chapitre! Si vous voulez le voir ben faut nous nourirr au review! Au fait, coucher vous pas trop tard, je sais quil y a les décalage horaire pour ceux de France, mais cher nous, au canada, Quebec(regard rêveur vers le ciel) il est tard… alors bonne nuit! déconnection de safaros)


	4. Chapitre 4: Les crétins sont de retours

Safaros : connection de Safaros on ses tellement bien marrer en tappant le chapitre precedent et les gens nous on tellement bien bourrer de review…connection de Zelina

Zelina : …qu'on a decider de la continuer au petit matin meme!...

Safaros : on est pas le matin! connection de Kuja

Kuja(de final fantasy 9) : ouai! Il est 2 :13 en fait…

Zelina : 1; pas 2 :13 … 2 :11! 2; qu'est-ce qui fou la lui…?

Safaros : lui ses mon nouvel assistant… comme toi et Ramirez…

Zelina : ha… au fait, ou est-ce quiè lui?

Safaros : son ordi a planter hier… (regarde en l'air) jsais pas pourquoi…

Zelina : menteuse! C DE TA FAUTE! DIE! deconnection de Zelina

Safaros : (P) jai le don de faire faire au monde detruire leur ordi ou quoi?...(/P) bon… heu… Kuja, on lache l'internet… va me chercher Zelina et Ramirez pis on se rejoin dans le vide intersideral (oups… on va peut etre rencontrer Ganondorf!) …et la Zeli va pouvoir se vanger en t'interviewant a son tour!

Kuja : well… deconnection de Kuja

Safaros: commencont le chapitre en attendant!

- Chapitre 4 : Les cretins sont de retour -

( confiant, Bryan se tenait le dos droit pendant que Kai etait en train de sortir un chapelet de juron russe dans sa tete)

Zelina : bon! Je commence par Bryan… (P) je garde le meilleur pour la fin!(/P)

(elle s'approche et l'embrasse sur la bouche)

Bryan : ha ha! Ses moi qu'elle a embrasser en premier!

Kai : (fru)

( Zeli lecoute pas et va embrasser Kai, cette fois, en prennant son temps)

Zelina : (P) faut pas faire a dla peine a Bryan… pcqu'il est pas full bon la…(/P) heu… vous ete bon tout les 2!

Bryan : menteuse! C moi le meilleur!

Kai : elle a dit qu'on etait egaux alors cherche pas la bagare!

Bryan : toi Hiwatari, tu te mele de ce qui te regarde!

Kai : tu crois peut-etre que je vait t'écouter?

Bryan : ses moi le meilleur! Na!

Kai : prouve moi le! (sapproche de Bryan pour le defier)

Bryan : VOLONTIER! (sapproche aussi de Kai, a 1 centimetre de son visage)

Kai : tant que je laurait pas vue jte crorais pas!

Bryan : OK DAB! ( embrasse Kai sur la bouche, avec la langue!)

Kai Ô. ! (ze : vla ton yaoi bloody queen! Malheureusement, je crois pas que ce couple aura une suite u.u … jespere aussi que Bloody va continuer sa fic au plus vite)

Zelina : (P) waaa! Yaoi- (/P) ….O.o…. (P) mais… Kai et Bryan? (/P)

Kai : (le pousse) DEGAGE! Tes degeux! En plus tembrasse mal, mais tu MA embrasser!(recule contre le mur)

Bryan : tu voulait ta preuve et bien la voila!...

Voix au loin : heyyy! Salut tout le mondeee!

Zelina : …

Kai : (se fige)… Tyson…

Bryan :… noooon…

Tyson : (arrive avec Max, Spencer, Kenny et Ian) salut gang! (traine avec une laisse sa boite de smartise)

Max : ouiii… on vous a retrouver!

Ian : stai le temps! Jcommencais a avoir envie de pisser moi…

Spencer : j'ai un cailloux dans ma botte ( un petit bout dongon de naheulbeuk sa fait pas de mal…)

Kai : hey, pendant que vous ete la, passer moi votre boite de smartise que je regarde un peu…

Tyson : voila!( lui donne)

Kai : (l'observe un moment) bon, ses ecrit que pour sortir d'ici il faut affronter le socier Boris et recuperer la toupie d'or…

Spencer : (P) le sorcier Boris… est chercher loin elle…(/P)

Ian : juste pour savoir, elle vaut combien la toupir d'or?

Kai : … heu… 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 et 3 cents…

Bryan : dans le fond on se separe le magot…

Zelina : et on fait quoi de 3 cents?

Kai : on va le donner a Tyson… (P) on va JUSTE lui donner sa… (/P) … (mauvais sourire)

Tyson : chouette-

Kai : …(P) tarlouse (/P)

Ray : ( et oui, il est toujours la lui!) et bien, comment on le bas ce sorcier?

Kai : ses pas ecrit… le reste il parle juste d'un jeux pour lire lavenir avec les couleur de smartise…

Bryan : (goute) …ouai… bon…

( tout a coup, une enorme cage faite de papier dalluminium tombe sur Zelina et elle na meme pas le temps de geuler quelle disparaît dans un nuage de fumer, comme par magie! (ze : ho nonnn!) (sa : ta da da dammmm! ))

Kai Ô.Ô

Tyson : wa!

Ian :… god…

Spencer : j'ai soif…

Max : …!

Bryan :…. OUAIIII! ENCORE!

Kai : (goute)… CRETIN!( lui sacre un pain)

Tyson : mais elle est ou!( capotte…) (…comme un gros mongole)

Ray : elle a du se faire capturer par le sorcier Boris!

Max : mais ses affreux!

Ian : merde, la faut vraiment que jaille pisser… ( cour dans un coin pour se soulager)

Spencer : surveiller le pour qui fasse rien dautre que pisser svplais… . 

Kai : tu insinue quoi la?

Spencer : ……………rien voyon….

Ian : (qui a fini remonte son zipper) aille!( crie egu) ailleaille ailleeeeee….

Spence : quesquia?

Ian : jme suis pogner le…. Le…. Dans le zipper…..

Tyson : O.o…

Kai : (goute)… il le fait exipret ou il et con?

Ian : aillleeeeeeee (dezipe et reziper le zipper)….ouf…. c douloureux sa…

Bryan : une chance quia pu de fille ici, tu les aurait tromatiser… (desole a nos lectrice)

Tyson : (regarde dans sa boite de smartise) hey! Ya des truc ecrit dedant!

Kai : quest-ce qui est ecrit?

Tyson « la ou est detenue votre amie est par la » et ya une carte avec des fleches…

Bryan : ses debille sa…

Tyson : on posera pas de question et on va les suivre…

Kai : c difficille davouer sa, mais c vrai, on a rien a perdre…

Bryan : ok ok… mais avant on va tu retrouver les 2 autre mioche quison partit tentot?

Max : qui?

Kai : Safaros et Tala…

Kenny : (qui a tjr rien dit) moi je suis pour aller les chercher…

Kai : ok… on y va…

(pendant ce temps)

Safaros : TALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! arrete de courir! Jte mangerai pas…

Tala : noooon!

Safaros : ok dabort! ( disparaît et apparaît devant lui soudainement, les main sur les anches) alte bonome…

Tala! WAA!(lui fonce dedant puis tombe desus) Xx

Safaros :… aille…. (K.O.)

Tala : (nose plus bougé pcqu'il a une main sur une bosse plutot etrange et se doute pas mal de ce que ses…)

Safaros :…. Enleve ta maiiiiin! (sort un marteau de 2 tonnes et lui casse sur la tronche!)

Tala : (arvole contre le mur plus loin) . ….. (bouge pu)

Safaros : (se calme) obseder! Ta essayer de mvioler!

Tala : (se releve, comme si de rien etait) tu sais vraiment pas ske tu veut! Vraiment! Crimme…

Safaros : (rougit) pas de ma faute enfin… jai eu peur c tout… pis je prefere faire l'homme au lit moi!

Tala : (goute) tes lesbienne?

Safaros : ben nonnnn . epais…. (fait le saut) my god! Zelina c fait capturer par le sorcier Boris! (comment elle sais tout sa elle?) (ze : c elle qui tappe, elle a lit les derniere page) (a ben maudit)

Tala : tes sur?

Safaros : oui! Faut aller la liberer! (se retourne et part pour partir) la je te laisse trenquille, mais des que tout rentre dans l'ordre et bien …

Tala : (frisson) ok …

Safaros : (a part)

Tala (P) OUIIIIIII! ENFIN LIBRE!(/P) ………………………(P) bon je fait quoi maintenant? Je peux pas partir comme ca, cette folle m'a pique mon gilet…(/P)

: hey! Ivanov!

Tala : fou moi la paix Hiwatari

Kai : ( avec Bryan et Ray (a son grand desespoir)) arrete de raler… heu… qu'es-ce que tu fiche torse nu toi?

Tala : heu… heu… je… j'ai renverser de la sauce tomate dessus et… je l'ai dechirer ;;; c'est bete hein?

Kai : (P) c'est nul comme excuse, personne n'avalera ca (/P)

Bryan : sans blague, moi aussi ca met deja arriver!

Kai : (P) o O ha ben crime! (/P) ouais, c'est ca...

Tala : et les autres? Me semble qui avait Tyson et compagnie

Kai : ils te cherchent… mais ont leur dit pas qu'on t'as trouvé

Bryan : pourquoi?

Kai : si ont leur dit, y vont trainer dans nos jambes… mais si ont leur dit pas, y vont continuer a chercher comme des cons, alors c la paix pour nous

Ray : ah… c logique…

Tala : … heu… bon, quoi de 9?

Kai : l'auteure s'est fait enlevée… et on va la chercher

Les autres : Aya!

Bryan : tous au monde de monsieur Cristie!

Ray et Tala : vous faites de bon biscuits…

Kai : o -; Boris…

Bryan : qu'est-ce que jai dit?

Kai : t'as dit : monsieur Cristie

Bryan : heu… woups

(et les 4 bishonens partirent au plus profond de ce donjon merdier, afin de libérer leur amie (?) du DIABOLIQUE SORCIER BORIS!) (Sa : ok! Pus de café pour le gars qui parle entre parentèses!) (ah zut!)

Bryan : tu sais ce qui est bon avec le s taches de ketchup Tala? Tu rajoute de la moutarde dessus

Tala : Bryan, ta gueule…

-Chronique du chapitre-

Zelina : voici voilà encore une interview de A.B. (va t'elle avoir un meilleur résultas que la derniere? On va voir) voici voilà avec moi le grand (pas trop grand) , l'adorable (trop meme) , top cool (on t'aime) KUJAAA!

Kuja : moi meme… (sourir sadique)

Zelina : (P)fait peur la (/P) bonjour a vous pour commencer… et … question 1 : c'est une vrai plume que t'as sur la tete? (vachement intriguée)

Kuja : oui car si vous avez deja remarquer, dans ma transformation ultime jai les cheveux en plume... voila le lien...( P) pourquoi je lui repond? (P/)

Zelina : ha… moi qui étais sure que tu utilisait la meme marque de gele a cheveux que Tala pour te coller ca…

Kuja : qui c Tala ?

Zelina : un des acteur ( ?) qui travail ici … bon ok… dans le donjon là …

Kuja : honnnn, mais je men fou un peu la... jai une envie... de tuer?

Zelina : (se cache deriere son livret de note ringard) nonnnnn! pas moi ! tuez-le lui! (pointe une plante du doigt) (Sa : en passant je vous rappelle qu'on est dans le vide intercidéral, donc, on flotte sur un fond blanc (yééé on flotte !))

Kuja : (sourir encore plus sadique) vien ici toi ! (déclanche une grosse attaque, comme dans le jeu quand y est transe Kuja)

Safaros : (arsout avec Ramirez)

Zelina : … (P) lui y se force pour passer innapercu ¬ ¬ (/P)

Ramirez ¬ ¬ je vois… (regarde Safaros) voilà pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ici… vue qui a rien,ca limite les dommages et ca coute pas cher…

Safaros : …jme doutais que ca allais ce passer alors…

Ramirez : et si on s'en allait ? u u

Safaros : bonne idée ! (disparaissent comme ils sont arrivés)

Kuja : (qui a soulager sa colère sur la plante (enfin, on espère…)) bon…(flotte jusqu'à l'auteure) continuons…

Zelina : (P) o - il s'est vraiment calmé ? (/P) ok, next ! la raison pour laquelle t'as voulus détruire le monde, c'étais parce qu'y avait pu de café ce matin là ou parce que dans le fond t'est une fille pis que t'étais dans ta semaine ?

Kuja è é + quoi ? (furax)

Zelina : ou… t'étais peut-etre enceinte ?

Kuja è é + t'est morte !

Zelina : (sort un livre) ah ! la loie des A.B. t'interdit de tuer un auteur !

Kuja : … (boude)

Zelina : ok, mettons de la musique… (allume l'ordi et met une tune)

Kuja : … hey, c'est mon theme musical ca!

Zelina: tu aime ?

Kuja : où tu l'as eu ?

Zelina : demande à Safa ! c'est elle qui me l'as donné !

Safaros : ah ! c'est beau l'amitié !

Zelina : ;;;

Ramirez : je suggère d'arrêter cette interview pour le moment et de la reprendre au prochain chapitre

Zelina : bonne idée ! ca va donner le temps à notre travello de se calmer un peu

Kuja : je suis PAS un travello !

Zelina : ben avec les vêtemements y a un doute…

Kuja : (boude)…

(en passant, y a eu des review qui demmandait : c qui Ramirez ? (y en a meme eu un qui disait : je plain Ramirez meme si je c pas c qui) ben… Ramirez c le méchant dans un jeu qui s'appele Skies of Arcadia (sur Dreamcast mais y a une nouvelle version sur Gamecube, on aprend pk Ramirez en devenu méchant (si si, il était gentil avant) en tk…si vous voulez au moins savoir a quoi il ressemble, aller sur google et tapper : ramirez skies, ou ramirez arcadia)

Zelina : bon ben… au chapitre 5 tous le monde ! REVIEWWWWS !


	5. Chapitre 5: Maudit qu'ils sont cons

Safaros : bienvenu a vous lecteur pour LE CHAPITRE 5 DE GOLD BLADE!

Zelina : tu vois Kuja? Ca c'est un abus de café, ton rôle c'est de la calmer dans ces temps la

Kuja : compris! (prépare sa magie) è é TU VA TE CALMER OUI!

Safaros : é è ok ok Kuja-sama… u u

Zelina: bon… ou on en étais déja?

Ramirez : (souffle) le chapitre 5

Zelina : o O quoi?

Ramirez : (parle un peu plus fort) le chapitre 5

Zelina : o O comment?

Ramirez : (cri) LE CHAPITRE 5 POVRE CONNE!

Zelina, Safaros et Kuja: o Ô ……………

Ramirez : o Ô … heu… u u excusez moi…

Kuja : t'étais mieux parce que…

Zelina : Kuja, calme tes hormones! T'as toujours ton interview à finir avec moi

Kuja : (boude)

Safaros : bon ben… voila le chapitre 5!

Chapitre 5 : Maudit qu'ils sont cons

(si vous avez trop la mémoire courte, j'vais réssumer ( non mais ca va pas! Vous êtes au chapitre 5! Allez relire les autres si vous vous en rappeler plus) bon, de retour au bishounous…)

Bryan : quand esse qu'on arrive? Que c qu'on cherche? J'ai tu fermer mon rond d'poêle? J'ai faim! J'ai soif! J'ai mal aux pieds! MAMAN!

Ray Kai et Tala : TA GUEULE!

Bryan : (a trop peur des battes de base ball) ok ok… u u

Tala : mais il a raison…

Bryan : au sujet du rond d'poêle?

Tala : mais non! Au sujet de ce qu'on cherche

Ray : c'est vrai ca! On cherche quoi?

Kai : putin que vous avez la mémoire courte ¬ ¬

Ray : parce que toi tu t'en souvien peut-être?

Kai : … oui… mais j'veux pas le dire… (Sa : prêt a mentir pour garder sa fierter d'homme. Kai , je t'addmire)

Tala : arrête de mentir, ca ce voit trop

Kai : comment ca!

Tala : facile! Quand tu ment tu a toujours 3 petits poins avant de parler

Kai : …pas vrai

Tala : si, tu vien d'le faire

Kai : humfph…

Ray : oh cassé!

Bryan : en plein dans les dents!

Kai : oh ca va hein!

Tala : ok… mais sans blague là, on cherche quoi?

(silence)(pas complet puisqu'on entend un grillon)

Ramirez : ARG! (apparair dans un nuage de fumée de couleur argent qui brille comme de la neige durant un jour ensoleilé … ou comme des paillettes c comme vous voulez (Ze : appelons cet effet spécial : poussière de lune))

Ray : tien, l'A.B. esclave numéro1

Ramirez: toi le chinois, tu la ferme ou je te pend avec tes ch'veux!

Ray : o O non pas mes ch'veux!

Tala : mais… vous fichez quoi ici?

Ramirez : je n'ai pas pu m'enpêchez de voir combien vous étiez incompétents, alors je vien vous éclairer. Vous êtes dans le chapitre 5, l'auteure Zelina s'est fait enlever par Boris au dernier chapitre. Vous aviez envisager de la sauvée jusqu'à ce que vous perdiez la mémoire.

Kai : … j'le savais…

Ray Tala et Ramirez : ¬ ¬ (P) menteur…(/P)

Ramirez : bon… je vais y allez…(se tourne vers vous) et j'espère aussi vous avoir raffraîchit la mémoire… et … j'espère aussi que vous êtes allez sur Goole pour savoir a quoi je ressemble…

Kai : sûre qu'on y est aller, tu ressemble à une fille!

Bryan : Rami c'est un trav'lo!

Ramirez : VOS GUEULES! J'chuis pas un trav'lo… j'mapelle pas Kuja moi…

Voix lointaine de Kuja : HEY!

Ramirez : bon heu… j'y vais là (disparaît dans sa poussière de lune)

Tala : o O la vache ce qu'ils sont féroces ces A.B.

Kai : violent…

Ray : hum hum…

Bryan: heu… on cherche quoi la?

Kai Ray et Tala : (soupir) arrggg…

(crime, j'espère que vous êtes pas comme Bryan vous (ca espère ben c temps-ci) bref, c'est comme Rami l'as dit (hey, j'ai fait une rime!)2 ou 3 heures plus tard…)

Bryan : combien de temps on va chercher ENCORE!

Ray : t'as fini de te plaindre?

Bryan : c'est pas de ma faute… j'essais de passer le temps

Ray : ben fait autre chose, mais, en silence!

Bryan :ok…

(silence)

Bryan : pourquoi penser vous que la toupie d'or vaut autant d'argent?

Kai Ray et Tala : (soupir tané) devine!

Bryan : esse que c'est parce qu'elle est faite en or?

Ray : non, parce qu'elle est sur-puissante pauvre tache

Bryan : plus que dragoon metal-storm?

Kai : OK CA VA FAIRE! (s'arrête) on se sépart, j'le veux plus dans mes jambes!

(les autres s'arrêtenet aussi)

Tala : moi non plus j'le veux pas

Ray : moi non plus

Bryan : moi non plus!

Les autres : …

Bryan : … de kessé?

Les autres: (P) baka…(/P)

Tala : moi je propose qu'on regle ca au beyblade, celui qui gagne a le droit de choisir son partenaire (Ze : pas de pensées louches là!) pis si y a 2 gagnants, le perdant va avec Bryan

Kai : ben là…

Ray : ouais… c'est chien pour Kai, c'est sur qu'il va perdre

Kai : è é + hey!

Tala: bon ok… on va jouer à roche papier ciseaux

Bryan : souvenez vous! Y a pas de chandelle!

Les autres : ta gueule!

Tala : a 3 …1…2…3! (lui et Ray montre la feuille et Kai la roche)

Kai : hey wo! C'étais truqué! J'chuis sûr que vous vous êtes arrangés

Ray : non pas vrai pauvre naze!

Kai : qui c'est que tu traîte de pauvre naze?

Ray : toi crétin!

Tala : hey! On va recommencer…

(cette fois c'est Ray roche, Tala roche et Kai ciseaux)

Kai : … un coup de chance… on recommence

(apres 17 défaites consécutives, Kai admet (d'une certaine facon) qu'il a perdu)

Tala : bon, on va a droite et vous a gauche, ok?

Bryan : ok! D'Aco d'ac! Yup! Yes! Haï (oui en jap)

Kai +(soupir)

Ray : bon ben c'est oui… et … essayer de pas aller plus loin qu'un baiser ok?

Kai : o.Ô j'vais l'tuer!

Tala : hey on se calme ok?

Kai : je vous enmerde! (s'en va)

Bryan : (le suis)

Tala : …… bon ben… allons –y (part avec Ray)

(2 min plus tard)

Tala : (fige)

Ray : quesse qui as?

Tala : on se cache! (prend 2 branches feuillus par terre, s'en fout une dans le visage et l'autre dans celle de Ray)

Ray : mais quesse que?

Tala : chute!

Safaros : (passe devant eux en gambadant sans se douter de rien)

Ray : ah… je vois

(en reprenant leur marche…)

Safaros : o.Ô WAAAA!

Tala ! ah merde!(Cours dans l'autre direction (vers Safa))

Ray : o.Ô ben là!

Tala: (plus loin) cour crétin!

Ray : . arggg… (se met a courir)

Tala: plus vite! Merde que t'est lent!

Ray : (P) ¬ ¬ parle pour toi le cyborge…(/P) (éssouflé)

Tala : o.Ô WAAA!

Ray: merde! (arrive) …(goutte)

Tala: (suspendu la tête en bas par les pieds) … pas très original sur ce coup ci Boris…

Ray : … (regarde Tala de haut en bas)

Tala : o.ô tu pense a quoi là?

Ray : (regard malicieux)

Tala : o.Ô Ray non!

Ray : (attrape le bras par l'épaule (faut pas oublier que ce dernier est torse nu)) si…

Tala : Ô.Ô non Ray! Fait pas ca! NONNNNNNNN!

Ray : (le pousse pour le faire balancer)

Tala : . WAAAAAA! (attrape quelque chose au hasard qui ce trouve à être les cheveux de Ray)

Ray : Ô.Ô . mes ch'veux! T.T (se retire dans un coin)

Kai : (assout) quesse qui a ENCORE! (regarde Tala) …(goutte) quesse que tu fait là toi?

Tala : -.- j'me fait sécher après avoir été laver…

Kai : (le détache) et quesse qu'il as lui?

Tala : il as faillit perdre ses cheveux… et Bryan? Il est pas avec toi?

Kai : tomber dans un trou…

Ray : (se raproche) ca veux dire… qu'on est les prochains… (capote) on va tous y passer!

Tala : (le giffle) du calme!

Ray : (capote encore)

Kai : laisse moi te montrer (pogne Ray et se met a le giffler comme pour réanimer quelqu'un)

Tala : hey, ca marche!

Kai: (continu)

Tala: …j'crois que ca va aller là

Kai : (encore)

Tala : (l'arrête) ok, il va bien!

Ray : (les joues toutes gonflées)…

Voix : HA! Vous avez échapper a mon piège! Mais je vous aurai!

Kai : -.o Boris?

Tala : c'est pas vrai? Toujours aussi nul dans ses discours!

Boris : heu…heu … fermer là!

Ray : ben oui, c'est ca… et si on refusse?

Boris : vous serai obliger!

Ray : j'ai bien envie de voir ca

Tala : il va probablement nous battre a coup de mouchoir (lol)

Kai : ou essayer de nous faire mal en s'évanouissant sur nous (lol plus fort)

Boris : (blessé dans son amour propre parce que les autres on deviner ses tortures) vous l'aurez voulus! (balance un gaz soporifique)

…

Kai : … on est censé s'endormir là?

Boris : (goutte) (regarde la bouteille de gaz où il y est inscrit : Dollorama) (P) faut que je pense a allez acheter mes armes ailleurs… (/P) (son regard se tourne vers des épées, des guns et des arcs brisés, venants probablement tous du même endroit) (P) ah et puis zut, autant mieu utiliser la manière forte(/P) (apuit sur un bouton où il y est inscrit :Monsieur DuChaudron)

(des tonnes de casseroles se mettes à tomber du plafond)

Tala : aiheu! il nous fait quoi là?

Ray : je c pas mais ca fait mal!

Kai : couron!

(ils se mettent à courir tous les trois mais la pluie de chaudron continu) (au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les beybladeurs finissent par tomber sans connaissance)

Boris : … ca été long mais c mieu que rien…

(que va-t-il se passer? Où sont les autres? Vont-ils se retrouver? Trouveront-ils la toupie d'or? J'ai tu fermé mon rond d'poêle moi? Et vous, avez vous fermer le vôtre? Toutes ces questions vous serons répondu dans LE CHAPITRE 6 DE GOLD BLADE!) (Ku : (Kuja bien sûr) Hey ca va faire l'abus de café!) (ok…ok)

Chronique du chapitre

Zelina : voici voilà la 2 ième partie de mon interview avec Kuja! Le grand! Le sublime! Le top cool! Le…

Kuja: ca va, les lecteurs et moi-même savons déjà tout ca

Zelina : (P) o.Ô narcissiste en plus…(/P) bon… quesse que tu aime le plus?

Kuja : le luxe, faire chiez les autres et la destruction(Ku :en passant, cet endroit en vraiment à chiez…)

Zelina : ce que tu aime le moin?

Kuja : les auteures débiles qui se prennent pour Dieu (P) traduction, toi…(/P)

Zelina : okkk… ton plus grand défaut

Kuja : rater mes insultes une fois sur 5

Zelina : et… ta plus grande qualité?

Kuja : être polie avec les filles, mais pour toi je ferais une exception…

Zelina : chouette! Et dernière question…

Kuja : (P) enfin…(/P)

Zelina : serais tu prêt a faire un srip-tease pour une pièce d'or qui brille?

Kuja : augmente mon salaire de 75 et j'y songerais…

Zelina : t'as pas de salaire

Kuja : justement

Safaros : (arsout avec une pièce d'or qui brille) moi! Moi je veux! Je veux un srip-tease de Kujaaaaaaa!

Zelina : fait ce qui te tente!

Kuja : hey wow!

Safaros: (entraine Kuja dans un autre vide spatio-temporel)

Kuja : o.Ô NONNNNNNNNN!

Zelina : voici voilà qui conclut le chapitre 5 de GOLD BLADE! Bon, moi j'vais m'coucher, reviews!


	6. Chapitre 6: Cage à fauves

Zelina : voilà maintenant le chapitre 6, et a partir de maintenant, moi, Zelina56, m'angange officiellement à répondre a vos reviews! Alors v'la vos réponses, et ne soyez pas frustré si c un des assistants qui réponds

**Taya-Chan : **bon ben j'explique, Kuja c le méchant de final fantasy 9 alors sur google tu tappe **kuja ff9** pis ca devrais aller. Pis pour Ramirez, c le méchant d'un jeu qui s'apelle Skies of Arcadia, pour lui c **ramirez skies **ou **ramirez arcadia**. J'espère t'avoir aidé.

**Ray the cat :** wa, ca m'as fait plaisir de te remonter le moral involontairement, pis merci des encouragements

**Cristina : **ohhh c gentil que tu aime ma fic couz! Mais… écrit mieu la prochaine fois! Y a fallut que je relit ton mail 5 fois avant de le comprendre

Zelina : mais pour le plaisir, j'ai décider de faire un sondage. Voter pour le personnage qui vous fait le plus marrer!

Kai

Tala

Ray

Bryan

Ramirez (les assistant compte aussi)

Kuja

Boris (et oui, lui aussi, même si je c qu'il va avoir zéro)

Safaros

Zelina

Ramirez : une minimum de 10 votes serais apprécier, alors parlez en a vos amis, sinon la fic ne continuera pas. Et interdit de voter 2 fois!

Safaros : les résultas serons donnés au chapitre 7, alors en attendant, voici le 6!

Chapitre 6 : Cage à fauve-------------------------------------------

(après quelques rêves cochons (la première fois c'étais des doux, y faut que ça changes lol) la bande de bishounous, la bande de crétins et la bande d'auteures (pas si grosse que ça, la bande) ben…ils se réveillent)

Kai: ( ouvre les yeux ) ? Hey! Où on est? ( les autres se réveillent peux a peux )

Spencer: (s'assit) …hein?

Max: mais…. C quoi cet endroit?

Tala: On dirait un donjon….genre RPG

Ian: Depuis quand tu connais les RPG?

Tala: je joue pendant que vous dormez….

Spencer: Regarder! On est tous habiller en médiéval

Ian: ouais! On va faire chier les Majestics!

Bryan : drôle… j'ai une impression de déjà vue

Tala : sûr?

Tyson : il faut trouver la toupie d'or! C'est écrit derrière ma boîte de smatises!

Bryan : - - certain…

Voix familière numéro 1 : vous êtes… vraiment naze

Bryan : tien, le type au vagin

Ramirez : si tu continu je t'étrangle avec tes intestins et je donne tes couilles aux rats!

Bryan : o Ô …

Zelina: ha… voila ce que tu fait à tes soldats quand ils sont pas obéissants (Ze :pour ceux qui le savent pas, dans skies, Ramirez est le vice-capitaine de l'entière armada Valuan, les méchants)

Ian : hey, on est dans une espèce de grosse cage!

Kuja : le titre c'est cage à fauve… allume légume!

Ian : mais on est pas des fauves!

Kai : sauf Ray…

Ray : (crache comme un chat)

Voix numéro 2 : toi aussi t'aime le fromage?

Tala : …ah merde

Kai : pas lui…

Brooklyn : (qui jouait avec des rats (ben, y a pas de moineau dans les donjon)) moi j'aime le fromage qui reste dans les chaussettes

Kai : Brook! Quesse que tu fou ici? T'es même pas dans la saison 1!

Zelina : ah, ca c'est moi, j'voulais le mettre la dedans

Safaros : moi je tien à spécifier que j'étais ABSOLUMENT pas d'accord! (c'est un con, qui est amis avec les oiseaux, FAUT LE FAIRE!)

Brooklyn : s'il te plaît, j'aime pas le bruit…

Safaros : GRRRRR! 

Tala : c'est moi ou elle l'aime pas?

Ray : mais non, tu vois bien qu'elle fait semblant de le détester pour qu'il la remarque, c'est psycologique ca

Tala : heu… ok… (P) au moin elle va me foutre la paix (/P)

Kai : ben moi je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord avec Safaros!

Tala : … esse que Kai est amoureux de Brooklyn aussi?

Ray : quesse que je vien de dire?

Kuja : (dans son coin en position de priere) écouter, je sais que je ne vous prie pas souvent dû à mes mauvaises actions, il m'arrive même parfois de douter de votre existance…

Kai : quesse qu'il fait là?

Safaros : il prit Dieu j'crois…

Kuja : mais si vous êtes là, j'vous en pris! Aide moi Superman!

Kai : (goutte) non, il déconne

Safaros : # Zelina!

Zelina : kwé? (Ra : (pour Ramirez) un cri de Chocobo manqué)

Safaros : t'as déteindu sur mon beau Kuja avec ton interview!

Zelina : nion!

Kuja : kwé?

Zelina : jtrouve pas moi

Safaros : # la aujourd'hui, TOUT ME FAIT CHIER!

Bryan : et y a une raison?

Zelina : elle est dans sa semaine

Tlm : ahhhh…

Tala : … heu… c quoi?

Tlm : (grosse goutte et tombent par terre)

Safaros : baka!

Zelina : hey on se calme la!

Safaros : tas pas le droit de défendre Tala! C MON bishous!

Zelina : ouin pis? Je me suis pas sentit obliger de proteger Rami durant son interview

Safaros : c parce que t'as fait un dessin yaoi de lui avec Kai, a poil, se serant l'un contre l'autre! (Ze : si si, c vrai!)

Kai et Ramirez : o.O nani? (Ze : quoi en jap)

Zelina : ben moi au moins g pas dessiner le cul de Boris en gros plan! Avec des poils fourchu et des taches de viellesse! (Sa : -.- c'est malheureusement vrai)

Kai : ha heurk! . 

Ramirez : hentaï… (Ze : pervers en jap)

Tala : . j'vais faire des cauchemards cette nuit, ENCORE!

Ray : (P) jvois pas pourquoi ils en font tout un drame, il a un beau cul… (/P) (Ze : lol)

Zelina : je crois que je parle au nom de tous (ou presque) en disant : t'est ben fucker Safaros! . 

Safaros : … mais heu… j'me barre tien! (va bouder dans son coin)

Tyson : et une auteure cassée, une!

Safaros : (prend une roche par terre et lui lance dans la figure)

Tyson : (la reçois en pleine poire) X.x aiheu!

Kai : (est content (pour une fois)) bien fait pour ta tronche!

Tyson : tu peux ben parler toi! T'ecoute du Rhapsody!

Kai : # hey, Rhapsody c'est un super groupe!

Zelina : toi aussi t'ecoute du Rhapsody?

Safaros : (sort de son coin) choueeeeeette! T'as du gout mon cher

Zelina : a trois… 1…

Kai : 2…

Safaros : 3!

Zelina, Kai et Safaros : (en levant le poing) RHAPSODY POWAAAAAAAAA!

Ramirez : (goutte) pourquoi je suis pas rester mort moi?

Kuja : (goutte) moi y too tien?

Tala : (goutte) pourquoi je reste en vie moi?

Ray : (goutte) pourquoi je ressemble a un chat?

Ian : (goutte) pourquoi j'ai jamais manger mes legumes?

Spencer : (goutte) pourquoi j'ai trop manger de legumes?

Max : (goutte) pourquoi je dit jamais rien?

Kenny : (goutte) pourquoi je met jamais mes lunettes sur mon nez?

Tyson : (goutte) pourquoi j'ai toujours une casquette?

Safaros : (goutte) pourquoi j'aime tellement Tala?

Zelina : (goutte) pourquoi j'ai fait un dessin yaoi Rami/Kai?

Kai : (goutte) pourquoi tout le monde se pose des questions aussi connes?

(tout les regards se posent a présent sur Bryan, attendant sa question)

Bryan : (goutte) pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ca?

Tlm : (tombent par terre)

(plus tard)

Tala : bon, what's next?

Zelina : je sais pas, je tape et je suis en manque d'inspiration

Tlm (sauf Safaros et Zelina) : yessssssss!

Zelina : non non, la je revient du vendredi d'impro de Safaros et de toute sa bande de super namis! Et la je suis carrement inspirer!

Tlm : noooooooooooo!

Safaros : et quesse qu'on fait maintenant?

Zelina : on fait de l'impro!

Safaros : yééééééé!

Zelina : (fait apparaître une arène d'impro et s'habille en tuxedo (ouais ca rime)) je suis l'arbitre et je vais nommer les 3 équipes! A ma droite, nous avons……… les supers namies! Composées de… Safaros toute seule?

Safaros : no way! (fait apparaître 4 autres filles)

Zelina : ok ….. deeeeee Safaros!

Safaros : ouais c moi!

Zelina : Sikieria!

Sikieria : yeah!

Zelina : Alkara!

Alkara : merci, ô public aimé!

Zelina : Windy!

Windy : j'vous aime les gars!

Zelina : et Dina!

Dina : meuh, j'aime pas beyblade

Zelina : mais t'aime l'impro

Dina : … ouais!

Zelina : a ma droite… leeeeeees peteux d'broue! Composé de Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ray et Spencer!

Les 5 : comment ça peteux d'broue?

Bryan, c quoi ça?

Zelina : ça veux dire vantard…

Bryan : ok

Zelina : et en face, les baka desu! (façon très insultante de dire idiot en jap) avec les autres

Les autre : yeah!

Les 2 autres équipes : (gouttes)

Zelina : et pour finir, nos juges! Ramirez et Kuja! (jai faillit les oublier)

Kuja : pourquoi LUI il est nommé avant moi?

Zelina : et Ramirez : PARCE QUE!

Kuja : é è ok ok… u u

Chronique du chapitre-----------------------------------------

Zelina : et oui, vous aurez les scetches au prochain chapitre, pourquoi? PARCE QUE!

Safaros : ce serais trop long?

Zelina : ta yeule…

Safaros : anyway, les 4 filles sont mes amies d'écoles et mes partenaires d'impro … et j'ai invité Zelina a venir y assister et a et les rencontrer

Zelina : merci de m'avoir fait rentrer gratuitement… et l'interview est aaaaaaaa… Safaros!

Safaros : oui oui!

Zelina : ok Safa! Quesse que tu aime le plus dans cette fic?

Safaros : quand le monde écrit des reviews

Zelina : et le moin

Safaros : quand on en écrit pas u u

Zelina : aime tu vraiment les fesses de Ramirez?

Safaros : vouiiii, mais je veux qu'il le décache, et la on pourras juger!

Zelina : et celui de Kuja?

Safaros : vouiiii ye l'aime, on le vous pratiquement

Zelina : lequel des membres de gold blade trouve tu le plus sexy?

Safaros : jaime Tala… mais le plus sexy c Kai

Zelina : pour qui a tu voter dans Star Académie?

Safaros :o.O ca c une question privée, tu le saura pas!

Zelina : (P) zut (/P) et finallement, ton persos de gold blade préféré?

Safaros : LA REINE DES FRITES ET DES HOT DOGS! Celle la elle est coul!

Zelina : okkk… c tout pour maintenant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour le sondage(retourner en haut pour relire) et INTERDIT DE VOTER 2 FOIS! Minimum de 10 votes plizzz! Et dans la prochaine chronique, nous alons interviewer le grand gagnant du sondage! Alors revieeeeeeeeews!


	7. Chapitre 7: Le mot Pro dans le mot Impro

Safaros : voici maintenant voilà le chapitre 7 ! et aussi les résultas du sondage !

Zelina : c'est confirmer, le personnage que vous trouver le plus drole est… Zelina ! hey, minute, c'est moi ca

Safaros : what ?

Zelina : ha, he ben, chouaite !

Safaros : je me vide de toute les larmes de mon corps. Ouinnnnnn

Ramirez : (arrive avec un bouquet de fleurs, le donne a Zelina et sen va)

Zelina : hey, ou tu va? Jai le droit a un bizou

Ramirez : … seche

Zelina : (montre un bout de papier) c'est dans ton contrat!

Ramirez : (P) et merde (/P) (s'en approche tranquillement et lui donne un bisou sur la joue)

Zelina : (P) finallement, je l'ai eu mon bizou (/P) (s'aperçois qu'il s'en va) hey! J'ai le droit a une nuit aussi!

Ramirez : o.O . no way! Là, contrat ou pas c non!

Zelina : J'te paye pas pour ca!

Ramirez : . tu me paye même pas!

Kuja : o.O naaaaaani! Esse que jai bien entendu?# on travail gratos?

Ramirez : oui! … sa veux dire quoi payer?

Zelina : … ok, chapitre 7!

Chapitre 7 : Le mot Pro dans le mot Impro-------------------------

Brooklyn : je fait quoi moi? Je suis dans aucune des équipes

Zelina : woups, jai oublier… alors je refait ce que j'ai fait au chapitre 6! Les équipes sont les mêmes, dans les voteurs nous avons Kuja, Brooklyn…

Brooklyn : yééé!

Safaros : #

Zelina: et un nouveau venu... j'ai nommer Kakashi!

(y a un type a l'allure de ninja qui apparaît, les cheveux gris (non il est pas vieux!) et le visage presque entierement cacher, on vois juste son œil droit)

Kakashi (de Naruto): (leve la main droite) Yo / ( le / c parce qu'on vois juste un œil (Ka : chouette! Un petit visage juste pour moi!))

Zelina : et finalement, pour donner les penaliter, ben, c lui qui reste, Ramirez!

Ramirez : (se craque les jointures, se qui a pour effets d'en faire frissonner quelques un)

Zelina: on va faire 3 impro plus une spéciale ou les 3 équipes jouerons en même temps, l'équipe qui aura le plus de points gagne, comprit?

Tlm: Hai baka!

Zelina: -.-; bon ben ok. Allons chercher les murs d'arrene!

(ils sortent de la cage, vont chercher les murs et referme la porte)

Kai: o.O hey minute, la porte étais débarrée!

Ian: (s'acharne sur la porte mais reste fermé)

Tala: . ah merde!

Bryan: pas fort le tuteur, il barre même pas la porte

Spencer: ... a bien y penser, il fesait ca tout le temps quand il enfermais quelqu'un pour le punir

Tala: yup, son journal intime rose nanane aussi

(silence)

Spencer: o.O quoi, tu le lisais?

Tala: ben ouais (P) il va surement me fraper en disant que c mal (/P)

Spencer: . + crétin! (le frappe) t'aurais du men parler, jvoulais le lire aussi!

Tala: o.x hai sempai

(en 5 min, ils instale l'arène)( ty: de beyblade?)(- -; pourquoi jai pas fait le type entre parentèse dans une fic de final fantasy?)(ty: pcq t'as une salle tronche?)(toi tu la boucle sinon ta salle tronche va devenir une salle salle tronche)(ty: ok ok...)(bon, revenons a nos moutons, ou plutot, a nos cons)

Zelina: ok, la première impro sera de type comparée qui a pour titre: s'il ne suffisait que d'aimer

Safaros: hey, mais c ma fic!

Zelina: comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, un peu de pub ne fait jamais de mal, alors ta yeule... les 2 équipes a s'affronter seront: les supers namies et les péteux de broues. nombre de joueur permis: illimité handicap aucun, catégorie libre, durée: 2min 30... ok, les chefs d'équipes, ici

Safaros: (arrive)

(on s'apercois que les péteux de broux se bagard)

Tala: c moi le chef!

Kai: non c moi!

Ray: vous y êtes pas, le plus beau est le chef (en parlant de lui)

Bryan: ben justement, ca peux pas etre toi

Ray: è é+

Kai: fait que c moi!

Tala: non c moi!

Spencer: (soupir) - -; (P) y vont tu se la fermer? (/P) (pogne Kai par la peau du cul et le lance dans l'arène) c toi le chef

Les autres: mais la!

Spencer: (face térifiante avec son poing)

Les autres: ...

Kai: merci, Spencer mon ami!

Spencer: (face térifiante a Kai) t'as besoin d'avoir la bonne couleur

Kai: (goutte) o..ok (va you les auteures)

Zelina: ok, 2 couleurs, rose ou noir, choisisez

Safaros: (la plus rapide de toute) noir!

Kai: o.O hey, jveux pas rose!

Safaros: P trop tard

Kai: ... (P) pourquoi je me sent comme si un grand blond me jettais un regard de tueur? (/P)

Spencer: tarlouse!

Zelina: bon! (lance la poque de hockey et ca tombe sur ... fin de chapitre! joke, sa tombe sur noir)

Kai: . (P) merde, jvais manger une volée (/P)

Safaros: on le garde

Zelina: ok, Kai, a la niche! (il retourne dans son coin avec un air de chien battu) top chrono 30 sec!

(30 sec plus tard)

Zelina: au jeu! (sifflet)

(Safaros et Windy entrent)

Windy: quesse que tu fait la toi?

Safaros: je te suis et suis l'autre nouvelle

(elles attendent quelques secondes)

Windy: ils sont partit

Safaros:sont-ils encore ensemble?

Windy: non

Safaros: (elle se lève) (parce qu'elles sont agenouiller)

Windy: et ou tu va?

Safaros: je retourne a l'entraînement, pk?

Windy: pour savoir

Safaros: tu devrais y aller aussi

Windy: pourquoi donc?

Safaros: retourne toi et tu va le savoir

Windy? (elle se retourne et constate qui y a personne) gné? y a personne

Safaros: jai dit: retourne toi et tu va le savoir (silence) BORIS MERDE!

Sikieria: a woups (rentre) è é vous allez mourir

Safaros: (P) c pas ca qui dit (/P)

Safaros et Windy: a mon dieu, oh my god, pitier ne nous faite pas manger des limaces!

Sikieria: non non, j'ai mieu, jvais vous forcer a regarder toute la série de STAR ACADÉMIE!

Safaros et Windy: o.O pitiéééééééééééÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉééééééééééééÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉéééééééééé

Sikieria: mouahahaha! vénéré moi!

Safaros et Windy: (en s'inclinant) mounmoun ouéla, mounmoun ouéla!

Sikieria: bon ok, allez laver mon bain maintenant, mais faites gaffes, y a plein de petit poils frisées

Tala: (P) ahhhh c pour ca qu'il en a pas la ou il faut (/P)

Windy: ... heurk, des peau mortes

Safaros: bon ben excuse Tala mais selon le scripte jdois aller dans les seules toilettes pour filles pour aller me faire...

Zelina: (sifflet) terminé!

Tala: ah non! en plein au meilleur moment!

Ramirez: ta gueule ou t'a une pénalitée

Spencer: (face térifiante)

Tala: ok ok, ma yeule...

Zelina : bon, passons aux péteux de broux! 30 sec top chrono!

(30 sec plus tard)

Zelina : au jeu!

(Kai, Tala et Ray entre)

Ray : (respire) ahhh, quelle belle journée! Une journée parfaite pour baiser une nana sexy!

Kai et Tala : (goutte)

Ray : pas vrai les filles? (parle a Kai et Tala)

Kai : è.é+

Tala: (joue le jeu) oui Ray-sama

Kai : (vien de se rendre compte que Tala jouait le jeu acose du regard de Spencer) (goutte) (joue le jeu) si seulement on avait un petit coin trenquil…

Bryan : (rentre en battant des bras) bonjour! Je suis cuicui! L'oiseau des coin trenquils! Si seulement j'avais des visiteurs…

Ray : (en tenant Kai et Tala pas les hanches)

Kai :

Ray : si seulement javais mon fusil, on aurais pu avoir un bon dîner

Bryan : (goutte) ahhh, s'il ne suffisait que d'aimer les oiseaux voler

Ray : s'il ne suffisait que d'avoir un bon dîner

Tala : s'il ne suffisait que d'une promenade pour avoir du tropicana twister (Sa : lol)

Kai : s'il ne suffisait que d'une balle dans la tête pour leur fermer la gueule

Ray : s'il ne suffisait que d'un baiser pour séduire ma tendre amie (flatte la joue de Kai)

Kai : (P) . hieurk! (/P) oui Ray-sama… mais je vous aime déjà (P) dans tes rêves connard (/P)

Ray : je sens une certaine tension dans votre voix, peux-etre qu'un baiser vous fera du bien

Kai : o.O (P) no way! (/P) mais… on ne devrais pas attendre dans un coin trenquil?

Ray : heuuuuu… non (SMOUCH)

Kai : O.O (fige)

Tala : (goutte)

Ray : toi aussi mon autre amour, ensuite c'est toi cuicui

Bryan : o.O

Tala : sans façon non

Ray : s'il ne suffisait que d'un regard pour vous séduire

Tala : s'il ne suffisait que d'un nom pour vous arêter

Zelina : (sifflet) time out!

Ray : Mais la

Zelina : time out j'ai dit!

Kai : (tombe) XP

(les péteux de broux retournent dans leur coin, en ramassant Kai avec une pelle)

(Zelina va consulter Ramirez)

Zelina : ok, aucune pénalité, alors on passe au vote, les péteux de broux son bleus, les super namies roses et l'autre équipe jaune

Kuja : (rose)

Brooklyn : (bleu)

Kakashi : ……………………………..

Zelina : Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi : hein? Ah oui (rose)

Zelina : et le point va aux super namies!

Super namies : YATA! C'est chouididentchouit!

Zelina : prochaine impro : les baka desu contre les péteux de broux, au prochain chapitre

Chronique de chapitre------------------------------------------

Safaros : voici voila maintenant la super interview de ma super namie!

Zelina : yup!

Safaros : d'où venez vous?

Zelina : d'un utérus

Safaros : aime tu écrire gold blade?

Zelina : oui!

Safaros : comment a tu connu ta meilleure amie?

Zelina : grâce aux pokémons! (Ze : c vrai)

Safaros : qui est votre idol?

Zelina : Matt Groening! (le céateur des Simpsons)

Safaros : comment passe tu ton temps?

Zelina : je dessine du yaoi

Safaros : marci! C'étais tout pour l'interview, un commentaire?

Zelina : oui! Allez lire mon autre fic de beyblade! Skies of Arcadia : Beybladers' version

Safaros : et soutitrons également que tu as eu 15 ans le 23 mai! Bonne fête Zéli!

Zelina : et toit tu va avoir 15 le 13 juin! Bonne fête Safa!

Safaros et Zélina : bonne fête a nous!

Ramirez et Kuja : reviews


	8. Chapitre 8: Banal Fantasy

Zelina: hey hey! tout le monde!

Safaros: hey hey! comment ca va?

Zelina: avez vous déja tapper avec un ordinateur portable dans le bois?avec les mouches qui vous tourne autour? essayer pas! c'est l'enfer!

Safaros: moi oui! c'étais l'été dernier a ton chalet et on tappait le chapitre 2!

Zelina: oui mais on étais dans ma tente!

Safaros: tente? o.O ah non! BOBBI!

Zelina: (goutte) (on avait apprivoiser un papillon, on lavait appeler bobbi et Safaros s'est couchée dessus)

Safaros: bobbiiiiiiiii! ouinnnnnnn!

Kuja: (P) tu parle d'une reine des frites et des hot dogs... (/P)

Kakashi: ohhhhh, pauvre petite fleur... (la sert dans ses bras (soit pas jalouse Windy, soit pas jalouse!))

Safaros: (coeur) (bave comme un St-bernard)

Ramirez: bon ok, chapitre 8

Zelina: met y plus du tien!

Ramirez: (goutte)

--------------------------------------------Chapitre 8: Banal Fantasy --------------------------------------------------------

(sur le D.D.S.B., le dieu soleil vint balayer l'obscuriter de ses traits de lumières)(Ze:comment tu le sais? on est dans le donjon!)(oups, désolé)

Kuja: comment t'as pu voter pour les péteux de broux? ils étais nuls!

Brooklyn: moi, tans que mon Kai est dedans je vote toujours pour lui!

Kuja: ben voyons...

Brooklyn: (se lève) coucou Kayounet!

Kai: (goutte)

Zelina: bon, on y va avec la deuxième impro (pcq la le RPG me manque) l'impro sera de type mixte, nombre de joueurs ilimité, durée soit 1 ou 5 min, donc, vous prenez un des 2 temps, les équipes seront les péteux de broux et les baka desu ! le titre: Banal fantasy! la super parodie audio de Final Fantasy 7

Tyson et Sikrieria: yéééé !

Safaros : (P) et merde… (/P) les filles, ont va tu se chercher des chips et des jus ?

Les supers namies : YATA !

Safaros : ok, on me suis ! (marche en soldat et le reste de son équipe la suis en chantant l'air : les fourmis marches…)

Tala : super ! on sera débarrassé des répliques désobligeantes pendant au moins … 2 min 37 secondes ?

Kai : woaw, t'est précis !

Tala : c'est a cause de mon horloge dans le crâne

Kai : ah, ok…

Zelina : capitaines, au pied !

(Kai entra, et Tyson suivi après 24 sec et 51 centième)

Zelina : noir ou rose ?

Tyson : (le deuxième plus rapide de tous) NOIR !

Kai : quoi ? ENCORE ?

Zelina : ben oui… kessé que tu veux… u.u (se tourne vers Tyson) prend ou passe ?

Tyson : …

Zelina : TYSON !

Tyson ! Prend !

Zelina : ok !

Kai : ………………

Spencer : Tarlouse !

Bryan : a se demander pourquoi Safaros l'as habillé en tutu cette année pour la fête a Zeli…

Tala : en plus dans l'autre fic de crossover avec Skies of Arcadia, il joue le rôle de Fina (une fille)

Ramirez !!! Quoi ? c'est lui qui joue Fina !

Ray : putin mais qu'est-ce qui te prend toi ?

Ramirez : rien, rien… u.u (P) faut pas faire de spoilers non plus… je hait les spoilers…(/P)

Kai : tu peux bien parler Tala ! toi tu va jouer le rôle de Drachma !

Tala : … Drachma… il a les cheveux blancs hein ?

Kai : ouais

Tala : heum… (réfléchit) attender… jvais me rappeler… c'est… c'est… le ptit laid a la fin du jeu ?

Ramirez: PÉNALITÉ AUX PÉTEUX DE BROUX!

Kai: quoi? maiiiis, on a même pas jouer!

Ramirez: cose au rouquin, son petit laid a la fin du jeu c'est moi

Tala: (allume) ahhh oui! Drachma c'est le vieux marin hein? ... minute, comment ça je fait le vieux?

Zelina: parce que j'ai trouver personne d'autre pour ce rôle (Ze: jlai est tous écrit dans un bloc-note) de toute façon jvais changer un peu son histoire pour te faire plus jeune

Tala: ah, cool

Kai: et pour la pénalité alors?

Ramirez: elle reste!

Kai: mais...

Ramirez: elle reste j'ai dit!

Kai: (réfléchit)... même si je t'offre mon corps pour une nuit?

Tala: ben là, il y a des limites

Kai: pas pour moi! dans les compétitions, je suis prêt à laisser mon orgueil de côter pour gagner (Ze: ce bout là est de Ranma 1/2 volume 13, jaime bien ce manga, c'est chouette! vive Ryôga!) alors, kesstendi?

Ramirez: ... c'est tentant... mais non! u.u et ferme là, d'habitude je suis plus violent

Zelina: ahhhh... Â.Â est-ce que ça donne une idée sur ton style au lit?

Ramirez!!! (rougit et lui tire une chaise en pleine figure)

Zelina: x X men fiche, tu restera debout! (P) on vera mieu la silouette de ton sexe (/P)

Kuja: on commence-tu ? j'dois aller conquérir le monde à 14:30 et m'acheter de la lessive...

Zelina: ok Kuja-sama! Baka, 30 sec de consultation!

Tyson : on a déjà fini

Zelina: vraiment ?

Tyson : si ! on s'en consulter pendant vos 30 répliques de conneries

Zelina : (P) Brooklyn doit l'influencer, il devient comme le Tyson de G-rev) le 1 ou 5 ?

Tyson : 1

Zelina : allez-y (sifflet)

(ils entrent tout les 4)

Ian : contre les marées noir…

Tyson : contre la déforestation…

Kenny : contre le massacre des espèces protégées…

Ian : contre les test des produits pharmasétique sur les animaux…

Tyson : contre les manipulations génétiques…

Ian : contre Lara Fabien

Max : (chante) JE T'AIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIME !

Ian : il fallait un remède…

Tyson : un groupe d'écologiste… c'est le groupe… chute de gravier !

Max/Crad : (pour Cloud (Ze : les nom on été changés pour la parodie, plus d'info dans la chronique)) hey, tu m'avait dit que c'était avalanche

Tyson : il y a un copyright pour ce nom…

Ian : ce petit groupe d'écolo sera confronté a un danger plus grand encore, que George W. Bush… le grand Kissifrotte (pour Sephirot)

Kenny : bientôt, la nouvelle saga de Durendal… Banal Fantasy… sur www.ledemondurire.fr.st

Zelina : (sifflet) chouette, la pub de Banal Fantasy, a votre tour les gars

(les supers namies reviennent)

Windy : chouette ! on arrive en plein sur leur impro !

Alkara : ouais !

Sikrieria : je t'aime Kai !

Kai : (goutte) (P) parfois, être sexy me fait peur…(/P)

Zelina : les filles, siouplait…ok les gars, vous avez 5 min ! (sifflet)

(ils entrent tout les 5)

Kai/Tifole: (pour Tifa) aller Crad, raconte nous le reste de ton histoire!

Tala/Crad: bon ok

(Bryan, Spencer et Ray sortent, Kai fait semblant de lire un livre et Tala est a l'autre bout)

Bryan : (chantonne la musique dodo de Final Fantasy)

Tala : Kissi ? you hou ? t'est là ?

Kai/Kissifrotte : jsuis en bas !

Tala : ok (Bryan imite un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et Tala se rapproche de Kai en faisant semblant de descendre des escaliers) Qu'esse tu fou ici ?

Kai : ici il y a tout les rapports de l'équipe scientifique de Shie-ra (Ze : dsl si je fait des fautes) des centaines de livres

( les 3 autres rentrent et c le racontage d'histoire)

Bryan/Waikiki : (pour Red XIII (je crois)) DE LIVRES ?

Tala : calmose Waikiki, tu les lira quand on sera rendu là bas

Bryan :ouais, excellent !

(Les trois resortent)

Tala : cool… tu veux du café ?

Kai : non merci, du thé

Tala : du thé ?

Kai : ouais… si tu veux bien, bien sûr

Tala : ah, pas de problème

Kai : merci

(les 3 réentre et c le racontage d'histoire)

Tala : alors je suis sorti de la pièce pour lui faire son thé et quand jsuis redesendu, c'était plus le même…

Kai : il étais possedé

Tala : hein ? heu, non

Ray/Ahérée : (pour Ahérith (Ze : dsl encore pour les fautes)) il était triste ?

Tala : nan plus…

Bryan : il avait arrêter de lire ?

Tala : pas exactement…

Spencer/Barette : (pour Barret) ben quoi alors ?

Tala : mais… il avait un livre a la main, mais…

(les 3 reresortent)

Kai : (saute partout et rit comme un demeurer mental)

Tala : Kissifrotte ? t'as but mon café ou quoi ?

Kai : HAHAHA ! JENOVA ! HAHAHA ! MAMAN ! HAHAHA !

Tala : heu, tu te sens bien ?

Kai : nan !

Tala : pourquoi ?

Kai : (intermède musicale BAD- Micheal Jackson)

Tala : o.O mon dieu !

(tout les autres regardent Zelina)

Zelina : heu… je permet les intermèdes u.u (P) pas le choix, c'étais ca dans la parodie (/P)

(racontage)

Kai : bon ben après ?

Tala : Quand je suis sorti, il avait tué tout le monde, alors je suis allé le chercher dans le réacteur du mont Nibel...

(histoire, Ray entre et fait une pose debout, bras croisé et yeux fermé près de Kai)

Tala : Kissifrotte !

Kai : héhé

Tala : (saproche) qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ca ?

Kai : … merde, t'as pas 2 gils ?

Tala : heu… pourquoi ?

Kai : ben… faut mettre 2 gils ici pour avoir Jenova

Tala : heu… (fait remblant de vérifier) non

Kai : bon fait chiez… (fait une magie pour débloquer quelque chose) (en parlant de Ray) hoooooo, MOOOMANNNN !

Tala : quoi ?

Kai : hey Crad, jte présente ma môman !

Tala : heu, enchanté… mais qu'esse que tu m'chante ? c'est un cadavre pris dans la glace !

Kai : QUOI ?

Tala : heu…

Kai : CE CADAVRE, C'EST LE PLUS VIEUX DES ANCIENS, ELLE A 2000 ANS, ET C'EST MA MÔMAN !

Tala : oui oui, ok ,calme

Kai : TU AS INSULTER MA MÔMAN !

Tala : mais non…

Kai : TU L'AS TRAITER DE CADAVRE !

Tala : mais non, c'est plus un fosille qu'un…

Kai : UN FOSILLE !

Tala : ah, merde, reste avec ta mère, moi jrentre à Midgar

Kai : Je me vengerais tu m'entends ! Tous les humains comme toi payeront pour cet affront !

Tala : c'est ca

Kai : et ferme cette porte ! môman va attraper froid…

Tala : elle est déjà congelée

Kai : et ne discute pas !

(racontage)

Tala : et voilà, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Kissifrotte

Kai : et ben, il a l'air de l'aimer sa mère…

Tala : à en mourir

Ray : Tu crois que c pour venger sa mère de ce que u as dit qu'il a tué le président ?

Tala : Nan, c'est parce que le président avait capturé sa mère.

Bryan : moi j'vous propose de partir a la recherche de Kissifrotte !

Les autres : oui !

Tala : On part demain à l'aube pour trouver des infos ! Bonne nuit !

Kai : Bonne nuit !

Spencer : Bonne nuit !

Bryan : Bonne nuit !

Ray : Bonne nuit !

Zelina : (sifflet ) fini ! hey, belle job les gars

Kai : (P) tu parle… avec le rouquin-juré et la débile qui me fixaient tout le long, jai pas pu me concentrer…(/P)

Zelina : … ah…le juge a une déclaration à faire

(Ramirez se lève)(Ze : ah le salle ! il a récuperé sa chaise pendant que j'avais le dos tourné !)(Sa : lollll)

Ramirez : jenlève la pénalité aux péteux de broux u.u

Kai : tu t'est rendu compte que c'étais pour une raison stupide ?

Ramirez : nan, parce que je hait Sephirot et vous l'avez pas mal humilié…

Tala : ha, tant mieu, chuis racheté

Ramirez : et Kai, tu me passe ton corps pour une nuit, tu l'as promis

Kai : hein ? mais je…

Tala : essaye pas, tu l'as promis

Kai : … fait chiez…

Ramirez : (sourire de victoire) héhéhé…

Zelina : juré ? (Sa : je rappelle les couleurs… PB : bleu, SN : rose, BD : jaune)

Brooklyn : (bleu)

Kuja : (bleu)

Kakashi : (qui a enfin lâcher son paradis du batifoleur) (bleu)

Zelina :etttttt point aux péteux de broux !

PB : yeeeeeessssssssss !

Zelina : ca va faire presque 1 ans que gold blade est sur ff, alors… heu… rien de spécial…

(il ne reste que 2 impros, alors ca va probablement redevenir normal (?) au chapitre 12, mais attender le 9 avant)

Ramirez : dit Kuja ? t,a voter bleu parce que tu deteste Sephirot toi aussi ?

Kuja : ouais u.u

Ramirez : ah… jle savais u.u

---------------------------------------------Chronique du Chapitre ----------------------------------

Bon, jai pas grande idée pour l'instant, alors envoyer-en pour les prochains

Infos : on vous donne les saga audio qui ont inspiré gold blade à naître et à déconner

le donjon de naheulbeuk sur (c'est avec ca que ca a commencer) c'est une aventure de RPG totalement stupide où l'histoire ce passe dans un donjon avec le ranger, le nain, l'elfe, le barbare, l'ogre, la magicienne et le voleur afin de vaincre Zangdar et récuperer une statuette (on se fou a quoi elle peux bien servire, du moment qu'elle raporte gros) cliquer sur téléchargement (en haut a droite) cliquer sur le gros miroir

Banal Fantasy sur www.ledemondurire.fr.st vous cliquer sur création (a droite) et sur saga mp3 (prenez le premier banal fantasy) ben… c la parodie de final fantasy 7 , entéka, marrer-vous, moi jvais me choucher !


	9. Chapitre 9: Tampax contre attaque

Safaros : voici pour vous, fidèles lecteurs, le chapitre 9 !

Zelina : ouais ! et j'ai vu qu'il y avait au moins 72 personnes (pour la fic au complet) qui avait lut notre fic, mais… seulement 2, oui, 2 malheureuses reviews au dernier chapitre (ouinnnnn)

Safaros : voyez c'que vous avez fait ? vous avez briser son pauvre petit cœur en chocolat !

Ramirez : ah ? parce qu'elle en a un ?

Kuja : marrant… j'étais sur qu'il était fait en ramen sec

Zelina : …z'êtes pas drôles !

Kuja : tien au fait, t'as changer de look ?

Zelina : (toujours le même linge mais avec une monture de lunette plus carrée, les cheveux droits et AUBURN ! (goutte) et un bandana rouge autour du cou) yup ! et j'aimerais aussi féliciter Safaros pour le tout nouveau relookage de son forum a la Naruto ! (j'ai vraiment tripper sur les gifs animés, surtout le Naruto qui fait le sexy no jutsu)

Safaros : ouaiiiis ! aimez-moi !

Kakashi : plus tard, passons au chapitre 9

----------------------------------Chapitre 9 : Tampax contre-attaque ------------------------------------

(la petite pause d'impro, devant les machines a distributeurs (Sa : bon sang, la cage est grande en maudit)

Kai : … tu crois qu'il va rester longtemps comme ca ?

Tala : ben je sais pas hein, ca peux éclater a tout moment

Ramirez : (arrive) quesse que vous foutez ?

Kai : on regarde une futur explosion atomique

Ramirez : ah bon ? mais, c'est juste Kuja

Tala : tu l'as bien regarder ?il y a un nuage de fumée noir au dessus de lui et des veines manga énormes sur sa tête

Kuja : (hyper furax)

Ramirez: ... puis-je savoir pourquoi il est comme ca?

Tala : il a mit 25 cents dans la machine et sa tablette de chocolat est rester coincée

Ramirez : (goutte) c'est seulement ca ?

Kuja !!! QUOI ! SEULEMENT CA ! C'EST LE SEUL ENDROIT DEPUIT LONGTEMPS OU JE PEUX EN AVOIR ET CA RESTE COINCER ! (se transforme)

Ramirez : … heu… c'est qu'elle marque ?

Kai et Tala : Coffee Crips

Ramirez : ah, ok

Transe Kuja : TOUT LES HUMAINS VONT PAYER ! (cours comme un malade mental)

Ramirez : (P) tout ca encore a cause du café (/P) (regarde la machine) (P) tien ? (/P) (entre le code correspondant a la coffee crips et la barre tombe)

Kai : … ca c'étais vraiment trop con

Ramirez : (prend la barre) hey, Kuja

Transe Kuja : QUOI !

Ramirez : (lui lance la barre)

Transe Kuja !!! (se transforme)

Kuja : (s'élance par terre et l'attrape avant qu'elle touche le sol) waa, ma coffee crips

Ramirez : (goutte) bon, on y retourne (se prend un pepsi et retourne s'asseoir)

Tala : quand je pense qu'il faut que tu passe la nuit avec lui…

Kai : # la ferme Ivanov … (pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, relisez le chap 8) toi tu doit encore une nuit a Safaros

Tala : … merci de m'le rappeler, j'avais enfin réussi a me sortir ca de la tête (pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, relisez le chap 1)

Zelina: HEY! tout le monde, au pied ont va recommencer.

Kuja: (qui a la bouche pleine de chocolat) ouééé...

Kai: quand y faut, y faut...

(les garcons retourne you l'arene d'impro pendant que l'équipe des super n'amies leur lance des regard superieur)

Safaros:ok les filles! a 3!

Windy: 1!

Dina: 2!

Sikrieria: 3!

super n'amies: ZIC, ZIC, ZIGOTOT! ( les bras dans les air en gesticulant)

baka desu: ok, a 3 les gars!

Tyson: 2!

Max: 1!

Kenny: 4!

Ian: 3!

baka desu: TÉ, TÉ, TÉLÉTOBIZE!( se cogne le bedon ensemble pis se pitche tous a terre est riant)

peteux de broue: ...ont fait quek chose y too!

Kai: ouai! j'ai un idée! a 3! 1!

Ray: 2!

Bryan: 56!

Kai: Ses pas SA pentoute! epais!...ont recommence pis manque le pas la! 1!

Ray: 2!

Bryan: 63!

Kai: ...ok, tu la ferme, spencer, fait le toi! 1!

Ray: 6! non... c pour deconner... 2!

Spencer: ... J'sais pas compter...

Kai: ARRRRG! tala! toi, fait le! 1!

Ray: 2!

Tala: 3!

Kai: ...j'ai perdu mon idée... FUCK!

Zelina: Laisser tomber les mecs, ses a chier votre truc depuis le debut...

Safaros: ouai, bravooOOOooo (applaudit)

Super namies: (applaudissent aussi)

Spencer: (regard effrayant avec le poing) KaiIIIiiii!

Ramirez: FERMER LA!

( gros sillence tout a coup)

Kakashi: et si ont commencait:D

Kuja: vite qu'on retourne dans notre vide inetersideral et toi dans ta serie debille!

Kakashi: quoi?

Safaros: NARUTO? DEBILLE? TU VA VOIIIIR! HAAAAAAAAA( kaboum! lordi vien de planter)

( apres 34 minutes d'attente pour rallumer lordi portable (ze:ouai! ont est dans le bois...encore!) (sa: et puis il est tellement vieux ton ordi, un vrai dinosaure!)(ze: ont ta rien demander) l'impro s'apprete a recommencer)

Zelina: Les juges sont en place, les equipes aussi pis bryan assomer, ont peut commencer!

Kuja: Pourquoi Bryan assomer?

Safaros: pcqu'il est con! pis toa aussi bon! ( boude)

les super namies: tu fait pleurer notre leader? michaaaaaaaaaaaant!

Kuja: (goute) heuuu...elle avait juste a pas me butter dans sa partie de FF9...

Zelina:OK gang! voici... Imprivisation de type mixte, d'une durée de 2 min 30, habdicap: aucun, qui a pour titre : Stars wars version F. l'équipe des super namies contre les Baka desu... 30 sec de reflection!

( 30 sec plus tard)

Zelina: au JEU!

( Safaros et dina entre dans l'arene, suivit de Kenny et Ian)

Safaros: Je suis la premiere JeTdayyyy femme comme vous voyez! Ses pour l'égalisation des sexes!

Dina: oui ouiii...

(kenny et Ian savent pas quoi faire)

Safaros: Mais les JeTdayyy sont tjr des garcons, je me revolte! Nous allons créer une nouvelle race de femme!

Dina: des femme JeTdayyyy!

Safaros: nos épée seront des tampons géant!

Dina: (mime quelqu'un qui sort une épée lazer) Craigner nos tampax compact!

Ian: (goute) Si ses la guerre que vous voulez les femelle! ( sort un vrai Gun)

Kenny: Nooooon! objet illegal la!

Ian: et toi? non respect du theme!

Kenny:...a le con!

Ian: tu veut crever? ( le vise)

Safaros: ... Oui tuer le! sa va faire un Jet d'ail de moins! VIVE LES FILLEEEES!

Dina: demandons du renfort! (se met a chanter) J'aime le cotoooon, j'adore les always!

Windy: (entre dans l'arete) me voici, J'apporte nos bouclier en serviettes hygienique hyper absorbante pour les attaque énemies!

Safaros: Parfait! attaquons! GYAAAAA!

(les trois filles fonce sur les garcons)

Safaros: (pogne Ian par le bras et dans une voix rocailleuse) Luc, Je suis ta mere...

Ian: NOOOooOOoooOOOooooon! Ses de la qui vien mon gros nez!( crie de singe pis sort une tarte au bleuet pis en prend une boucher)

Zelina: Stop!

Les peteux de broue:(applaudit)

Kai: un chef d'oeuvre...

Bryan: hiiien? ( se reveille)( Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, reliser un peu plus haut)

Zelina: ok, les juge?

Kakashi: (rose)

Kuja: (jaune)

brooklyn: (bleu)

Zelina: Pk bleu?

Brooklyn: pcque Kai est dedant! je suis fidele a mon kaiiii!

Zelina: vote comme y faut!

brooklyn: ...ok..."snif" (rose)

Zelina: point auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... SUPER NAMIES!

Super namies: Watashi wa ina, ta ta zé! (traduction: yahoo, j'ai gagner (jap))

Zelina: les impro sont terminer! les baka desu ont 0 point, les peteux de broux 1 point et les super namies 2 point... je declare donc...les super namies gagnante!

( gros applaudissement qui sort de nul part)

Safaros: kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!(coeur) et si tu me donnait un petite recompensse avant de partir!

Kakashi: hehehe...

Kuja: nion! y repart! ( sinterpose entre les 2) Il est temps de refaire partir tout les hors sujet d'ici!

Windy: heu...sil vous plais... vosu pouriez menvoyer dans le monde de naruto a place de me renvoyer chez moi? jen ai marre de mon frere! ...et je pourais voir sasukeee! (coeur)

Ramirez: bhe...heu...ok... (la fait disparaitre)

Safaros: magicien! ont le fait bruller au bucher!

Ramirez: oups...

Kuja: aplus les nanas! (fait disparaitre les autres super namies) ( sa: sof moi, bien sur!)

Zelina: haaa...si tu pourait faire partir tyson aussi...

Kuja: nion! j'le laisse juste pour vous faire chier (disparait)

Ramirez: (goutte) moi aussi j'y vais... en passant, la clé est acrocher à côter de la porte

Kakashi: (pointe la clé avec des flèches lumineuses)

Kai: ...

Tala: niééééééééé...

Ray: ca c'étais vraiment stupide

Bryan: ... poisson

Kai: conneries! (prend la clé) jme barre (débarre la porte et sen va... suivi de ses éternels con-pagnions, les autre vont dans une autre direction... et c'est a ce momment la que... )

Boris: (arrive) WAHAHAHAHA! CRAIGNEZ MON GOUROU! (s'aperçois qie tout le monde est partit) ha merde, les cons, ils ont foirés mon entrée! (se fâche) (P) ils vont quand même craindre mon gourou... grâce à ma nouvelle armée top secrete, et le public en sais rien (/P)

( Y a un de ses soldats que je décrirais pas puisqu'il est dans le noir et on le voit pas :P )

Soldat: heum... excusez moi boss mais, le public peux lire vos pensers...

Boris: quoi! ha merde! mais pourquoi?

Soldat: ben... c'est diffuser sur internet...

Boris: bon... ben va dire aux soldats qu'on se prépare pour vous savez quoi... ensuite on va fêter un peu

Soldat: bien boss... moi aussi ?

Boris: non, NOUS on fête, toi va te faire fouetter

Soldat: ... bien maître

(Ze: j'espère que tu as reconnu le bout de naheulbeuk Safaros...et également le personage qui va se faire fouetter... tu te rapelle? tu l'aimait tellement ce perso là dans notre fic...)

(au même moment avec la bande de Kai, Tala, Ray, Bryan, Safaros, Zelina et Brooklyn... :P )

Kai: vous êtes trop cons les gars! j'en ai marre! j'vous quittes! (s'en va)

Ray: ben si c'est comme ca, moi aussi! (s'en va)

Bryan: ... ben moi y too tien! (agripe Zelina par le bras) vien toi ( s'en va avec)

Brooklyn: ... (P) Kai est tout seul? c'est l'ocasion parfaite pour tenter de le séduire! (/P) (va dans la même direction que Kai)

... (silence)

Tala: et ben... c la fin de notre boys bande...

Safaros: o.O kessé que tu dit là?

Tala: (goutte) rien, l'auteure a pu d'idées...

... (silence)

Safaros: alorssss? et si on profitais de notre intimité pour tu sais quoi? (se colle après son bras)

Tala: (goutte) (se tasse) tu sais? j'aimerais mieu un autre moment... quand on sera sortit d'ici par exemple...

Safaros: ... on peux faire semblant... (prend un crayon et dessine un soleil sur le mur)

Tala: ... et ca sert a quoi?

Safaros: ben... on croira qu'on est dehors!

Tala: ... tu veux vraiment coucher avec moi hein?

Safaros: bien sure! qu'esse qu'on ferais pas pour le plus bôôôô bishis de beyblade? de toute façon t'as pas le choix

Tala: (P) y a des jours où c'est l'enfer d'être beau... en plus, tout ça c'est la faute de Kai(/P) bon ok, j'abandonne... (écarte les bras et ferme las yeux) fait ce que tu veux de moi...

(silence)

Tala: (ouvre un oeil)

Safaros: ( est en train de refaire le Nil avec sa salive tellement elle bave)

Tala: (gouttes de panique)

Safaros: (lui saute au cou en l'embrassant pasionnément (ça veux dire avec la langue :P (lol)))

(les deux jeunes se livrent alors a une folle passion (surtout Safaros) de baiser et de trucs d'adultes, pendant que quelqu'un que vous connaisser et que vous connaisser pas les observe... )

--------------------------------------------------Chronique de chapitre ----------------------------------------------------

Zelina: alors, le chapitre?

Kuja: tu m:as fouttu la honte! Maintenant tout le monde sais que j'ai voulus détruire le monde a cause du café!

Safaros: ettttttt, on a un super projet qu'on va peut être metre a exécusion!

Ramirez: ah non... c'est pas... ce que vous avez parlez ce week end?

Safaros: yup!

Zelina: et c'est... (y a un type très grand à la peau foncée, aux cheveux roux, au yeux jaunes et en grosse armure avec une cape avec des dessins bizards qui atrape Zelina par le collet)

Ganondorf: (de zelda oot) vous là! qui vous a permis de squatter mon marais?

Kakashi: heum... il y a erreur je crois

Ganondorf: ah, mes excuses... vous là! qui vous a permis de squatter mon vide intercidéral?

Safaros: heyyy, mais c'est notre ami Gano!

Ganondorf: la ferme toi... et qui d'entre vous a osez squatter mon titre?

Zelina: (P) oups...(/P)

Safaros: Zeli, t'est dans la merde...

Ganondorf: ah c'est toi (en parlans de Zeli) TU VA M'LE PAYER!

Ramirez: suffit! (enlève son gant et le claque au vosage de Gano) monsieur je veux réparation!

Ganondorf: (sous le choque a cause du gants) toi! (lâche Zeli) (va se mettre en face de Ramirez qui fait presque 2 tête de moins que lui) de quel droit ose-tu provoquer le VRAI Seigneur du Malin?

Ramirez: c'est mon job, j'doit le faire... en plus je t'aime pas

Ganondorf: (furax)

Kuja: arrête, ça va finir avec un nez casser

Ramirez: vu la longueure se sera sûrement le sien...

Ganondorf: ah là tu dépasse les bornes! moi je veux réparation au sujet de mon nez! tu veux te battre a quoi?

Ramirez: au bras de fer!

Ganondorf: j'accepte! (P) ah, mon tour de bras fait au moins 2 fois plus que les siens en nouilles cuites, j'suis sûr de gagner... (/P)

(vont tout les 2 s'installer a une table)

Safaros: (goutte) et ben... prochain chapitre, le chapitre 10!

Zelina: reviews!


	10. Chapitre 10: New Adventure et

Zelina: heyyyyyyyyyy! savez-vous ce que c'est ?

Safaros: La sortie de zelda twilight princess? (prévu pour le 14 novembre au Canadaaaaa!)

Kuja: la fête du coffee crips?

Kakashi: mon anniversaire?

Zelina: mais nonnnnnnnn! c'est le chapitre 10 de GOLD BLADE! hey, minute, il est où Ramichoux?

Kuja: il joue encore au bras de fer avec Gano, ca fait une heure qu'il sont sur la même partie

Safaros: o.O sans blagues?

Kakashi: yup

Safaros: he ben...

Zelina: en passant, on doit vous dire qu'a partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire va completement changer

Safaros: ca va devenir vraiment sado! avec du sang qui éclabousse les murs, des trips qui se déchirent, des coeurs transpercés par des poignars, des...

Zelina: ok ca va... ce sera pas si sado... mais y auras encore bien des conneries

Safaros: yééééééééééééééééééé!

--------------------------------------------Chapitre 10: New adventure et… qui c'est Gaara ? ---------------------------

(souvenez vous du dernier chapitre, de ce que vous avez fait l'été dernier, avez-vous vraiment fermer vos rond de poêle? allez vérifier pour etre sur) (Dans le dernier chap, Safaos et Tala se sont livré a des ... vous savez quoi)

Safaros: (dans un lit verticale sur le mur avec Tala (comme dans la p'tite vie!)) :D :P u.u

Tala: kessé que tu fait?

Safaros: des faces drôles

Tala: bon... la prochaine fois on essayera de faire plus que de se mettre tout nus dans le même lit

Safaros: ok (Ze: Larme fatale)

(souvenez vous aussi que quelqu'un les observait)

Qqu: (goutte) (P) ils sont vraiment nuls, pourquoi Boris m'as charger de surveiller c'est deux la? en plus ce Tala me fait chiez...(/P) (recule un peu et fait tomber un vase qui traînait la) o.O;

Tala: o.O c'étais quoi ca?

Safaros: un rat mangeur de chat, rien de plus...

Tala: (goutte) (sort du lit tout habillé) j'vais voir

Safaros: (sort elle aussi toute habillée) attend!

Tala : (va voir jusqu'au coin et se trouve face a face avec…) o.O OH MY GOD! George W. Bush!

Safaros qui lit ce bout la : XD mais t'est ben conne Zeli !

Zeli qui répond : abus de café !

(on reprend)

Tala : (va voir jusqu'au coin et se trouve face a face avec le type dans l'ombre) o.O kessé ca !

Safaros : (arrive) de qui de quoi de où pourquoi ? (regarde le type) o.O

(et là on change de persos je suis méchante hein ? on passe a… Zeli et Bryan)

Bryan : heu… j'ai pas tout compris… tu peux recommencer ?

Zelina : (soupir tanner) c'est simple pourtant ! la boule va dans le trou rond et le cube dans un trou carré !

Bryan : ah… ok

Zelina: bon

Bryan: mais si la boule n'as pas envie d'aller dans le trou rond a cause d'un conflit émotionnelle avecle triangle, ca fait quoi ? elle va dans l'autre trou ?

Zelina : ………………… tu sais que t'est vraiment un cas particulier toi ?

Bryan : je sais, mes professeurs disaient ca tout le temps… mais bizarrement, ils ont tous pris leur retraite après un mois passer avec moi… j'ai jamais su pourquoi…

Zelina : (goutte) (P) au moin, eux ils peuvent la prendre leur retraite sans qu'une bande de lectrices de fics ne vienne les tuer… (Sa : continu ! sinon je t'envoie Gaara! )

Bryan : esse que tu sais que les vaches volaient pas ?

Zelina : Bryan ta gueule !

Bryan : o.O …………… ouinnnnnnnn ! j'vais aller pleurer dans la jupe de littleange ! (sen va a la course)… (revien) ah, c vrai, elle existe pas dans cette fic ! T.T

Zelina : (goutte) t'est… vraiment… con

Bryan : Gaara il a des bo yeux verts !

Zelina : et que la Triforce, les six lunes et tout les Hokage m'en soit témoins -.-

Bryan : au fait, c'est qui Gaara ?

Vois qui vien du couloir d'en face : c'est un ninja de suna no kuni, le pays du sable.

Zelina : oO c't'ai qui ca ?

V.Q.V.D.C.D.F. : ahhhh… cette stupidité coûtera chère a mes compatriotes et moi-même…

(et la ont change encore pour Kai/Brooklyn)

Kai : (marche et ne se doute pas que Brooklyn le suit) (en fait, c'est parce qu'il écoute du Sysem of a Down sur son MP3 ) hey you, see me….pictures crazy… all the world I've seen beford me passed by-hiay … I've got, nothing… to gain… to lose… All the world I've seen beford me passing by-hiayiay… (s'arrête) ? (regarde derriere lui)

Brooklyn : (cacher derriere le mur) (P) waowww… il chante bien… (/P) (cœur) (P) ca me fait penser a Gaara (/P) (se décache un peu pour voir que Kai est reparti) (P) au fait, c'est qui Gaara ? (/P)

Kai : (marche tjrs avec sa musique)

Brooklyn : (sort des boules de fumées (Ze : la fic a changer de commandite)) Prend ça Hiwatari ! (tire le boules a terre)

Kai : oO quoi ? (recois un coup de batte de base ball deriere la tête) x.X

Brooklyn : Ahhhh enfin, je fait pouvoir me le farcir telle une dinde durant le réveillons de Noël ! (Ze : quelle expression stupide !)

(un peu plus tard)

Kai : (se réveille) aowwwww, ma tête, putin… (se regarde) o.O kessé ? un kimono de mariée ? de fille en plus !

Brooklyn : (arrive en kimono de marié pour homme) mouahaha, enfin tu est a moi Kai Hiwatari !

Kai : Damned

Brooklyn : et ensuite je piquerai tes chaussures !

Kai : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! connard ! je te hais !

Brooklyn : cependant… je pourrais te laisser partir si tu répond correctement a mes trois quesions

Kai : … (compétiteur comme il est) ok !

Brooklyn : ok, je vais te poser une question sur le Japon

Kai : la réponse c tu le Japon ?

Brooklyn : he… et ben en fait oui c'est ca… (P) merde (/P)

Kai : yééé ! c'est moi l'plus fort (exclamation des fans de Kai derrière)

Brooklyn : (veine manga) ok 2ieme question : si je fait 500 pas vers le Sud, que je fait trois tours sur moi-même et que je me dirige vers l'arbre le plus proche, de quel couleur seront mes cheveux ?

Kai : (grosse goutte) roux

Brooklyn : … F.U.

Kai : tension, tu parle comme Safaros

Brooklyn : 3ieme et dernière question : Si j'ai 3 bananes et que je mange une poire, combien me reste-il de pommes ?

Kai : … c'est nul ca… ca a pas de sens

Brooklyn : répond a ma question !

Kai : (sort un chiffre au hasard) 3 ?

Brooklyn : o.O arggg ! je te hais ! (s'en va, mais se retourne avant de partir) je t'aime quand même Kayounet ! (se barre)

Kai : hey, HEY ! Brooklyn ! détache-moi ! (se débat) argggg !

Voix mystérieuse que Kai connaît et qui est dans l'ombre: … il ne reviendra pas…

Kai : o.O qui est là ? (P) cette voix… tellement angélique… c'est … (/P)

Voix mystérieuse que Kai connaît et qui sort de l'ombre: …(Ze : c ton persos préféré Safa !)

Kai : o.Ô mon dieu ! (Ze : cette phrase va vous donner idée de qui sont les autre dans l'Ombre) Tu est moi !

Clonne de Kai : … (exactement pareil a son père génétique, sauf que lui il a pas de reflets dans les yeux et qu'il a un regard tristounet) … je suis un des clones créés par le sorcier Boris… ses clones ont une personnalité contraires aux originaux

Kai : ok ok… ca veux dire que si moi je suis chiant et toujours froid… ca veux dire que toi…

Clone de Kai : … moi je suis timide… j'aurasi dû être le plus violent mais puisque toi tu l'est déjà… les autres clones me maltraitent et m'utilise comme jouet sexuel…

Kai : ¬¬ mon dieu (P) mon clone est stupide ! (/P)

Clone de Kai : (le détache et l'aide a se relever) je m'appelle Kassim… je veux vous aidez a vous débarasser de Boris

Kai : (goutte) tu sais quoi ? a mon avis tu te laisse trop marcher sur les pieds

Kassim : (rougit et baisse la tête) … désoler…

Kai : bon… faisons un marcher : si tu nous aide a nous débarasser de Boris et a récupéré la toupie d'or… je te fait sortir d'ici, ok ?

Kassim : (son visage s'illumine) ok

Kai : ok, alors allons-y ! (part a marcher) … et faut aller où ?

Kassim : (se met à rire discrètement et gentiment de Kai ( ce qui prouve que c'est tout le contraire de lui !)) (pointe une direction) … suit-moi

(grand retour à Safaros/Tala)

Tala : o.O kessé ?

Safaros : Un autre Tala !

Clone de Tala : -.- ; He… bonjours à vous demoiselle (prend la main de Safaros et lui donne un bisou (Ze : sur la main ! aller pas vous imaginer des choses !) Enchanter, mon nom est Taka

Tala : (goutte) (P) L'auteure s'est vraiment pas forcer (/P)

(De retour à Zelina/Bryan)

Bryan : C'est qui c'gros jambon là ? Il me rappelle quelqu'un

Clone de Bryan : Je suis un être vivant qui possède le même code génétique que toi

Bryan : o.O Kessé ?

Clone de Bryan : … je possède le même ADN

Bryan : o.O Gné ?

Clone de Bryan : (soupir tanné) je suis toi mais en mieu

Bryan : ahhhhh, okkkk !

Clone de Bryan : Enfin !

Bryan : Mais ça explique pas pourquoi tu me ressemble !

Clone de Bryan : (grosse goutte) (tombe part terre) (P) Au moin, heureusement qu'il est stupide parcque moi je serais pas si supérieur intellectuellement… (/P)

--------------------------------------------Chronique de chapitre---------------------------------------------

Zelina : Et v'la. Le chapitre il est fini

Safaros : (full happy d'la vie) KASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM ! (a actuellement invité Kassim et le sert fortement dans ses bras) (cœur) (Ze : Dans le papier c son persos préféré)

Kuja : Hey, j'ai trouver ca devant la porte (traine un gars roux, des grosses cernes sous les yeux et un janji sur le front)

Gaara : (de Naruto) C'est ici la demande d'emploi ?

Safaros : yup ! (le regarde de haut en bas) bienvenu à bord !

Ramirez : (qui a fini son bras de fer avec notre ami Gano et qu'ils ont fini égualité) Pourquoi t'as besoin d'un job toi ?

Gaara : j'ai des dette de consommation

Ramirez : De drogues ?

Kuja : D'alcool ?

Gaara : Non, de café………… si jai pas mes 5 tasses de café quotidiennes, je dors… et faut pas que je dorme

Kuja : et… t'est sur que t'est abuse pas ?

Gaara : … (regarde sa main qui se met à trembler dû à un excès de café (comme Twik dans South Park) … non

Ramirez : ok, mais il y a quelques condition pour que tu travail ici

Gaara : et c'est ?

Ramirez : tout le monde apporte son lunch, ses chaussures et son rouleau de PQ… maintenat c toi qui dit le mot de la fin

Gaara : ok… (prend une grande inspiration) REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS !


	11. Spécial 1: Journée dans le bureau

Zelina : Kakoo ! ce chapitre sera un chapitre spécial !

Safaros : et oui ! puisqu'on a écrit 10 chap., on a envie de faire un spécial qui s'apelle…

(roulement de tambour)

Safaros et Zelina : JOURNÉE SPÉCIAL DANS LE BUREAU DE GOLD BLADE !

Safaros : alors en gros, ce chapitre sera comme les débuts et les fins de chapitres (avec Kuja, Rami et les autres) pour déconner, on va faire comme ca, mais pour le chapitre au complet !

Zelina : alors pour la suite de Gold Blade, ca va attendre un peu… mais vous aller patienter avec ce chapitre SPÉCIAL !

Safaros : Ont a ete tres inspirer, prenner garde…

---------------------Chapitre spécial 1 : Journée dans le bureau de Gold Blade------------

8 : 00 A.M.

Ramirez : (arrive tout mouillé (Sa : ben oui, il pleut dehors) acroche son imper sur un porte manteau) (P) quel sale temps (/P) (secou ses cheveux tout mouillé (Sa : comme un chien) et va se prendre un café et en prend une gorgée) (P) hummm, aromatisé au Caramilk (Ze : ca se peux cette sorte la ! ) (/P)

8 : 10 A.M.

Kuja : (arrive avec son parapluie tout mouillé) jour Rami

Ramirez : jour Kuja…

Kuja : (va se prendre un café après avoir déposer son parapluie) bon… (va s'assire à coter de Rami) alors, t'en est où avec le chapitre 11 ?

Ramirez : … en y regardant attentivement, j'ai vu qu'on avait oublier de donner un nom au clone de Bryan…

Kuja : nonnnn… (regarde) … ah ouais, c'est vrai…

8 : 15 A.M.

Kakashi : (arrive tout mouillé) allo ! (fait un sort de ninja où ca fait du feu pis sa le sèche) alors ? (va s'assoir) quesse vous faites ?

Ramirez : … on cherche un nom qui commence par B…

Kakashi : …. Bambi ?

Kuja : (goutte) n'a… c stupide comme nom…

Ramirez : ………… Barachnicoff

Kuja : c ben long pour rien ca…

Ramirez : putain, arrête de chialer et trouve en un toi !

Kuja : ………..Baka ?

Kakashi et Ramirez : nulllllll…

Kuja :si vous le prenez comme ca, jvais prendre congé ! XP

Ramirez :……. Borcloff !

Kuja : oO le nom de Boris dans la version Japonaise ! ………. Ah, cool

Kakashi : ouais

8 : 30 A.M.

Gaara : (entre tout sec a cause de son bouclier de sable) (dit même pas bonjour et se jette sur la machine à café) (boit une tasse et sen prend une autre) jour

Les autres : jour

Ramirez : t'es en retard

Gaara : ca m'as pris 10 min pour trouver un rouleau de PQ, alors chiale pas. En plus j'ai acheter un CD de musique.

Kuja : (le prend et lit la pochette) ohhhh, des chanson d'animé… version Américaine

Kakashi : traduction : en anglais ?

Kuja : yup… il y a… Beyblade… Naruto… Inu-Yasha… Tokyo Mew Mew… Magical DoReMi… One Piece… hey… c'est quoi cet anime là ?

Ramiez : laquelle ?

Kuja : Te… Teen Titans… c quoi ca ?

Gaara : oO vous connaissez pas Teen Titans !

Les autres : non

Gaara : tendez, jvais vous chanter ca (se râcle la gorge)

When there's troubles you know who to call

Teen Titans !

From their tower, they can see it all

Teen Titans !

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS GO !

Ramirez : ok, je crois que ca suffit… non, on connaît pas ca

Kakashi : moi ca m'a donner envi de voir ce que c'est

Gaara : merci senseï

Ramirez : ¬ ¬ tant que c'est pas du Crazy Frog, ca va…

9 : 30 A.M.

Ganondorf : putinnn, j'espère que ca vaux vraiment le coup de me lever à cette heure là… j'vais devenir de plus en plus laid si sa continu…

Ramirez : ¬ ¬ je vois vraiment pas comment ca pourais etre pire…

Ganondorf : toi tu la ferme ou je te décapite

Ramirez : wow… quel insulte, t'as trouver ca tout seul ?

Ganondorf :……. A vrai dire j'y ai passer une partit de la nuit.

(soudain y a un truc qui tombe du plafond et qui tombe sur la table)

Safaros : (avec des ventouses aux mains et aux pieds) (et en pyjama) zzz… nonnnnnn… jveux pas porter d'mini-jupe… zzz… y est ou le gateau a la relish ? zzz

Kakashi : O.\ d'où elle sort comme sa ?

Gaara : (regarde en lair et voie les trace de ventouse sur le plafond) on dirais qu'elle dormais accrocher au plafond.

Ramirez :… Elle ses transformer en BAT-GIRL !

Kuja :…………… si tu la ferme pas, j'vais te BAT-MAN !

Safaros : (saute soudainement sur gaara) zzz… hmmm, bonbon…

Gaara : haa ! je suis sur que ses la faute a mon nouveau shampoing head & shoulder a la cerise ! ( semble pas savoir quoi faire pour la faire lacher)

Kakashi : je me suis deja battu avec toi, et je n'ai jamais remarquer que tu avait des pellicule !

(Ze : tien, il observe les cheveux de ses adversaire quand il se bat ?O.o)

Gaara :…Justement…** ¬¬**

Kuja : qui l'aurait su…

Ganondorf : Ta le même shampoing que moi !

Gaara : ta presque pu de cheveux toi…

Ganondorf : …justement…

Gaara : O.O …… merdeee…(P) il faut que je change de shampoing ! (/P)

Ganondorf : vous savez…(musique triste qui commence ( The magic of wizzard's dream de rapsody)) J'ai voullu conquerrir hyrule pcque j'etait vieux et pas beau… Tout le monde etait beau autour de moi. Le nom des triforce ce n'est pas vrm Le trifoce du : courage, de la force et de la sagessse. C'est plutot : de la beauté, de la laideur, et du gros sexe. Quand jai toucher au triforce pour me le procurer j'ai heriter de celui de la laideur ! jai donc modifier les halmanas (Sa : clin d'œil au joueur de Hype : the time quest) et changer les nom des triforce pour essayer par apres me procurer la beauté que possedait zelda et le gros sexe detenue par link sans parraitre pour un con… ces un peu compliquer. Mais je n'ai jamais ete heureux… Je ne sais pas pk mais j'en voulait a la gente feminine… Je croit que ces a cose de ma mere. Elle ne ma jamais donner le sein, elle me loffrait ses tout, puis elle me donnait la bouteille. (Ze : larme fatalle !) (Sa : oue :D) ya aussi le fait que je n'avais que des sœurs et a un certain moment du mois, je ne sais pas pk, elle devenais tres violente. Je croit que ses a cose de sa que je suis devenu agressif et sadic.

(remarque que personne l'écoute et la musique stop)

Ganondorf :HEY ! je vide mon cœur de pierre ! vous pouriez m'écouter !

Ramirez : (se retourne et le regarde) je sais pas si tu a remarquer, mais on a arreter de t'écouter apres le mot « hyrule ».

Ganondorf : …Va cjier ! tes meme pas beau ! (P) ouiiin (/P)

Ramirez : Moi au moin je suis pas sur le bort de tomber en poussiere de vieillesse !

Ganondorf : C'est plutot toi qui devien en poussiere a la fin de ton jeu !

Ramirez : QUOI ? tu y a jouer ? on en vend a nimporte qui ma fois !

Ganondorf : ouai, et tetait facille a battre…

Tala : (apparaît de nulle part) ses vrai sa… 3 heures c pas gros…

Ramirez : ben ganon, si tu veux savoir, c toi qui est plutot facille a battre ! et en plus ton jeu est en 3 D vrm affreux !

Ganondorf : toi aussi ton grafique est affreux.

Ramirez : peut-être… mais le mien est moin carré ! XP et au moins les doigts sont séparrés !

Ganondorf : (regarde ses mains avec les doigt tous collé comme dans le jeu) …(P) snif (/P)

12 :00 A.M.

Zelina : (arrive) WHAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP ?

Safaros : (se reveille enfin) … gné ? (regarde gaara qui est tjr pogner avec elle coller apres) gyaaa, musclé ! … (regarde Zeli) EN RETARD !

Kakashi : ouai, meme moi j'suis a l'heure, ta pas honte ?

Zelina : … (honteuse) j'étais a un combat de coq

Kakashi : c qui qui a gagner :D

Zelina : c'étais meuh-meuh

Safaros : C'est vrai ? super ! ( colle gaara encore plus et le regarde) ta de beau yeux tu sais ?

Gaara : ouais je sais… je suis né comme ca

Safaros : tes né beau ? moi aussi !

Gaara : quoi ? beau ?

Safaros : …belleeeee ! . 

Ramirez : … ca parait pas…

Safaros : TU TIEN PAS A TES FUTUR ENFANTS TOI OU QUOI ?

Kakashi : moi aussi jai de beau yeux… meme si yen a un pas a moi.

Kuja : non, moi jai de beau yeux…

Safaros : Ces bien beau tout sa mais la moitier de la journée est passé et on a pas encore commencer a travailler sur le chap 11. et surtout qu'il faut commencer a pensée comment faire pour el projet qu'on avait eu moi et zéli au chalet… hien ? (lache enfin gaara et tout le monde remarque qu'elle est soudainement habiller et plus en pyjama qu'elle avait encore ya aps 1 min, sans ses vantouses)

Gaara : ok, mais avant, j'ai faim, je commande du japonais !

12 :45 Pm (lunch time)

Safaros : Jadore le japonais ! (cœur) ramen !

Kakashi : tu fait de la naruto toi la… ( mange des sushi )

Gaara : Moi aussi j'aime les ramen !

Zelina : Mais voyon, tout le monde aime les ramen !

Ganondorf : pas moi, moi j'aime pas le japonais, ce son tout des cave les japonais de toute maniere !

Safaros : tu a ete créer par un japonais !

Ganondorf : Justement, il ses baser sur la belle et la bete pour inventer son truc… la belle et la bete !

Ramirez : ta fini de gueuller comme une dinde ?

Ganondorf : pour moi tu devrais dire un dindon.

Ramirez : (le regarde de bas en haut) je dirais plus une vache…

Ganondorf : DIE !

Ramirez : en plus il pique mes répliques le con ! Je t'haïs

Tala : (mange sans parler)

Kuja : hey, ou son tout les autre ?

Tala : (releve le tete, la bouche pleine) wa ! choupliait te fou phire !

Kuja : avalle avant de parler !

Tala : (avalle) j'avais oublier de vous dire ! Ray est chez le coifeur, Kai veux pas voir Safaros, Bryan se magasine un costume d'homme truite, spencer et Ian son enfermer dans les toilettes et refuse de sortir, Boris semble noyer dans sa douche et les autre voulait juste pas venir.

Safaros : on ses fait flusher direct !

Zelina ; C'est aps grave ! on va leur donner des role et des replique pas possible dans el prochain chap pour se vanger !

Kakashi : on va ecrire des gros mot sur les murs !

Ramirez : on va egeorger la vendeuse !

Kuja : … qu'elle vendeuse ?

Ramirez : tsé, celle a poil.

Ganondorf : tout se ses dans ta tête mon cher !

Ramirez : moi au moin ma etet est plus belle que la tienne !

Ganondorf : jaloux !

Safaros : MANGER !

1 :30 Pm

Gaara : ( regarde l'horloge avec obsession) (P)ce truc peut aps aller plus vite, je evux rentrer chez moi avec mon pere qui veux massassiner pis ma sœur et mon frere qui maime pas… ha… finalllement jsais plus ce que je veux… (/P)

Safaros : donc, vous dite que vous vous ete pas encore mit daccord pour le nom du clone de bryan ?

Ramirez : nop, les caves ne trouvais que des cochonerie sof pour un qui pourais aller « Borcloff »

Zelina : C'est qui le cave qui s'oppose ?

Safaros : je peut deviner ? dit dit dit ? je peut deviner :D

Zelina :… (soupir) ouiii, tu eput deviner…

Safaros :…euuuuh… hmmmm… arffffff… errrffff… bheuuuuu… faaaaa… dooooo… réééé… miiii… …………………….soooooooooooolllllll….

Zelina : accouche !

Safaros : …en fait je sais pas…

Ramirez : le seul qui pourais me contredire serait…

Ganondorf : …moi.

Safaros : woooo ! mais c majoritaire et on va pas passé la journée la dessus !

Zelina : sa sera donc Borcloff !

Ramirez : et un probleme de regler.

Kuja : next ?

Ramirez : Il faut se mettre daccord sur le nombre de biblo dans la maison de Boris

Safaros : moi je vote pour qu'il y en ai dans les chiffre avec beaucoup de zero !

Ganondorf : moi aussi, ses sympat une maison bibloté

Zelina : quel sorte de mot que ses sa ?

Ganondorf : … secret…

Ramirez : donner moi un chiffre

Gaara : 362…

Safaros : pas assez !

Gaara : juste pour le sallon…

Safaros : …ok alors…

Ramirez : (note) sa sera donc 3 620 biblo dans le sallon…

(Ze : ya rajouter un zero !)

Zelina : on a po mal travailler, on fait une pose game cube : smash bross melee !

Safaros : Je vais prendre sheik ! baston !

Ganondorf : je croit que je vais me prendre moi-même.

Zelina : Marth ou mewtwo… dependde quel cave je doit battre.

Ramirez : jai plus dexperien, je vais vous eclatter !

Gaara :… avec mon sable je vais sabotter vos manette de jeu et je vais gagner !

Type entre parenthese : ( qui va gagner ? qui va perdre ? qui va etre tuer ? qui va faire la vaiselle ? vous le saurez dans quelque lignes !)

6 :00 Pm

Zelina : J'ai pas vue le temps passé a tous vous battre a smash pour TOUTE les partit…

Ganondorf : ça va, n'en rajoute pas…

Ramirez : (boude)

Gaara :… j'aime bien els fille combattive…

Zelina : tu maime bien ?

Gaara :… bien ses un bien grand mot, mais c proche de sa…¬.¬

Safaros : WouuuUUUuuUUUuuu… Gaara a un faible pour zeli ?... (allume) heyyy, c mon chibiiii… (pleure comme le ptit bonhomme dans gribouille(emission Télé))

Zeli : et bien il est tard, je vais rentrer me tapper quelque fic de Littleange ou demonheart137 (dsl, me rapelel plus du numero) et en plsu ma mere va chercher du mc Do pour souper ! A + tlm, a dmain.

Ramirez : moi je reste ici cette nuit, j'ai mes dossier a terminer et a classé.

Zelina : pcqu'on a sa nous, des dossier ?

Ramirez : sans moi vous en auriez pas !

Zelina : c bo ! c bo !tes chanceux detre cute sinon je te fraperais... bubye (tire une noix et disparaît)

Tala : je part, salut… (sort dehors) (P) tien, une beigne geante qui se promene dehors…(/P)

Kuja : je vais aller detruire quelque ville avant d'aller dormir… a d'main (sort en fesant bebye dla main)

Kakashi : … j'ai un rendez vous avec une dame nommer Cukoo, mignionne et en plus elle fait du tae kwon do ceinture rouge. C'est magnifique ! \ donc je me depeche, je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller la chercher… a demain… ( S'en va avec une technique ninja)

Gaara : J'ai faim, jvais aller manger ma soupe de sable avant de passer une nuit blanche a surfer sur le net pour apprendre par cœur la biographie des stars academicien.

Safaros : O.O…. (choc) non… il aime…stars…epidemit…mon…cœur…se…dechire…en…petit…mor…ceau…

Gaara : tu y est pas, ses pour trouver un moyen de les accuser de quelque chose, de leur faire un procet et de gagner un paquet de fric tout en les envoyant en prison…

Safaros :…oufffffffffffffffffffff !XD j'ai eu tres peur… aller, bye..

Gaara : (clin s'œil et disparaît)

Ramirez : et toi ? ganon-DORK pk ta pas fait encore de l'air ? tu reste pour mfaire chier ?

Ganondorf : …c sa… c sa… j'ai nulle part ou aller donc je reste, tu mendure !

Ramirez : tache de marde !

Ganondorf : C'est pas pcque jai le peau bronzer que-

Ramirez : - justement !

Safaros : …. (goutte)

9 :25 pm (apres quelques heure d'angeullade entre els 2 mec)

Safaros : jvais dormir la, fermer vos yeule sinon jmet du parfum partout pis vous aller ettouffer.

Ramirez : OK !O.o

Ganondorf : (mini rire) jmen fou moi…

Ramirez : TA GUEULE ! ttu connaît pas Safaros ! elle va prendre un Neige( Sa : sorte de parfum que ma mere porte) ! J'en suis sur ! (brasse Ganondorf)

Ganondorf : ça va ! ça va !

Safaros : (soudainement en pyjamas avec ses vantouse pis saute sur le plafond pour s'y accrocher)

10 :00 Pm

Ganondorf : …alors…Ramirez… pk tes aussi coincer dit moi… ?

Ramirez : de quoi tu parle !

Ganondorf : tu chialle tout le temps !

Ramirez : Non, juste quand tu ets dans le coin.

Ganondorf : ces facille se trouver des excuse et me mettre sa sur le dos ! moi je dit que ta ete tromatiser dans ton enfance comme moi… dans le fond…on pourrais se comprendre…

Ramirez : …………….. ben en fait…..

(flash back, il y a environs 21 ans, un soir de Nowel)

Ramirez : (a trois ans) (P) merde, Matante Rita (/P)

Matante Rita : (grosse (très grosse) dame qui porte beaucoup de parfum Neige) ohhhhh, comment il va le neveu a sa Matante (lui pince les joues)

Ramirez : aow ! (sa laisse une grosse marque rouge)

Matante Rita : (le serre ben comme y faut entre ses deux… grosses boules ?)

Ramirez !!!! MFMMFMFM ! (se débat au max mais fini par perte connaissance… par un manque d'air sans doute…)

(fin du flash back)

Ramirez : …….. merci de m'avoir fait rappeler d'horrible souvenirs, gros cave…

Ganondorf : p-e, mais sa fait du bien d'en parler. Moi et naburu on faisais des truc avant mais elle ma traï alors je l'ai enfermer dans une statue…et…et… (P) snif (/P) (Ze : legendary frog !)

Ramirez : Pourquoi tu me raconte sa, j'ai meme pas le gout de le savoir…

Ganondorf : HA ! toé la la ! espece de ptit solitaire… tu menerve !

Ramirez : toi aussi, gros affreux ! DIE !

12 :12 Am

Safaros : (tombe du plafond et se plante a terre) hmg… ( va se chercher un verre de lait, a moitier zombie quand elle entend des bruit louche dans un coin plus loin)…hmmmpfff… (sapproche un peu)… ganon, rami… quessé vous faite… un…par… dessus… l'autre ?...

Ganondorf : (en sueur et pas tres habiller (Ze : je croit que vous avez tous deviner se qui se passe… ps : ses lui sur le dessus, rami en dessous… :P) (Sa : c dingue, qui l'aurait subsoner, a croire que la haine est proche de l'amour… :P)) ….ses juste ….un mauvais reve… va donc te recoucher…

Safaros :………………………………………… (sillence a les observer sans comprendre vrm )…. (hausse les épaules et repart se coucher) ( ses comme sa quand jsuis semi coma )

-------------------------------------Fin du spécial-----------------------------------------------------

Zelina : mouahhahahahaha ! vous auriez jamais penser que ca finirais comme ca hein !... ben nous non plus oO

Safaros : faut croire qu'un flash movie a le dont de faire faire des choses…. (roule les yeux) hey, 11 PAGES !

Zelina : REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWS !


	12. Chapitre 11: La guerre des clones ou

Zelina : WHAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP ?

Kuja : t'est obliger de crier si fort ?

Zelina : ouais

Kuja : (goutte)

Zelina : hey, vous savez quoi ? ma prof d'informatique a lu notre fic !

Safaros : oO quoiiiiii ? mais pourquoi t'as ait ca ! elle va être tromatiser la pauvre !

Zelina : non non… elle a dit que c'étais bien de laisser aller notre créativité comme ca… et je pense quelle veux lire la suite aussi

Gaara : heureusement que c'est pas un prof de francais ¬ ¬

Safaros : toi Gaara, je t'interview a la fin du chapitre !

Gaara : O.O

Ramirez : Safarooooossssss….. Zelinaaaaaaaaaaa…… (regard qui tue)

Zelina et Safaros : O.O il veux se vanger ! WAAAAAAHHH ! (partent en courant)

--------------- Chapitre 11 : La guerre des clones… ou clowns ------------

(Kai et son clone marchent dans les couloirs quand tout à coup)

Kassim !!! Attend !

Kai !! Quoi ? Où ça !

Kassim : (pointe un buisson qui bouge) là !

Kai : Ah nonnnnn ! on va mourir ! Minute, j'ai pas peur d'un buisson moi, je suis le grand Kai (sort un bazuka de son dos comme Sheik dans Zelda quand il sort son harpe (Ze : comment il fait ca lui ? )) (s'apprête à tirer quand tout à coup, un hot-dog tombe du buisson) (grosse goutte) ok, ça c'étais bizard… (regarde Kassim ) et toi ça t'étonne pas ?

Kassim : Non pourquoi ?

…

(la salle est presque toute noir, un petit Sorcerobe (Ze : sorciers dans Zelda) habillé en vert avec un chapeau mauve arrive)

Sorcerobe : Maître Boris ? que faites vous avec ce balai ?

Boris : Je passe le balai, pardi ! (Ze : allez pas vous imaginez des trucs louches vous ! non mais…) alors, où en sont les petits ?

Sorcerobe : Les clones sont envoyer mais n'ont pas encore donnés de nouvelles

Boris : Excellent, ça se passe comme je l'ai prévu,

Ils vont bientôt voir que quelque chose pue !

Sans défenses, je les regarderai,

Prosternez-vous, je dirai !

Sorcerobe : … heu, Maître Boris ? Pardonnez moi mais, pourquoi parler vous en rime ?

Boris : Que tu est stupide, pardi

Je fait comme les grand méchant d'RPG (Ze : prononcer en anglais et vous avez la rime)

Sorcerobe : Qui fait ça ? o.-

Boris : ………………. Va donc t'étouffer avec un morceau de jambon au miel

Sorcerobe : -.- ;

…

Kai : ……….. je pense qu'on est perdu

Kassim : (se recroqueville (ben, il se met en tit bonhomme quoi)) nonnnn, ne me frapez pas !

Kai : … jvais pas te frappez, même si j'en ai envie

Kassim : (s'aggripe a Kai) oh merciiii

Kai : (P) -.- j'commence à comprendre pourquoi les autres le frappent (/P)

(bruits de pas, puis finallement y a quelqu'un qui apparaît)

Kai : o.O ?

…

Bryan : nonnnnn ! Aie, ça fait mallllll ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Zelina : (goutte) Bryan…

Bryan : hey, ça fait mal se faire tordre le petit doigt !

Zelina : non Bry, c'est parce que tu te le tord tout seul

Bryan : (s'appercois qu'il tord en effet son propre petit doigt en pensant que c'est celui de Borcloff)

Borcloff : (goutte) quel quotient intellect puissamment inférieur

Bryan : Quesse qui dit ?

Zelina : il dit que t'est con, et j'approuve

Bryan : QUOI ? répète ça pour voir ! espèce de pas bô

Borcloff : je suis peut-être pas beau, mais moi au moins je suis pas con

Bryan : Je suis peur-être con, mais moi au moins je suis bô !

Zelina et Borcloff: (goutte)……….

Bryan : (tout fière) Haha ! j't'ai cassé (fait le mouvement de mais quand on casse quelqu'un)

Borcloff : Con ! (sort un bâton et le frappe sur la tête)

Bryan : x.X …… o.O minute, un bâton , t'est une fée !

Borcloff : # je suis un Druide de niveau 37 ! et ça c'est mon bâton de Druide, le Dream Eater (Ze : référence : Final Fantasy Tactic Advance) (se concentre) Giga Flare !

(grosse explosion de feu)

Bryan : X.x ………………

…

(Safaros et Tala se son sauvé de Taka, parce qu'un Tala qui aime Safa… ça fait peur)

Safaros : j'pense qu'on l'as semé (enleve son gros gilet gris qui laisse paraître un petit gilet rayer rose et violet, elle attache son gros gilet autour de la taille, décide soudainement de changer sa couleur de cheveux pour rose et se met un bandana violet avec un signe de pirate (Ze : ca te rappelle de quoi ?)

Tala : heu…

Safaros : laisse moi deviner (prend une pause de mannequin) tu est subjugué par mon immense beauté ?

Tala : heu non, y a quelqu'un derrière toi

Safaros : quoi ? (se retourne)

Personne aux cheveux vert avec un bandeau rouge et un tite plume : tien tien tien, mais ne serais-ce pas cette chère Safaros

Safaros : quesse tu fou ici toi !

Personne aux cheveux vert avec un bandeau rouge et un tite plume : moi ? au rien, je vien t'emmerder, c'est tout

Tala : heu, question : qui est-ce ?

Personne aux cheveux vert avec un bandeau rouge et un tite plume : (sous le choque parce que Tala ne le connaît pas) ah… ben je vais me présenter

(roulement de tambour)

Personne aux cheveux vert avec un bandeau rouge et un tite plume : je suis le plus, fort, le plus beau, le plus chouette gars que tu ne rencontra jamais dans milles ans !

(feux d'artifices derrière)

Personne aux cheveux vert avec un bandeau rouge et un tite plume : JE SUIS L'ELF MUMULUCHEMU !

(applaudissement)

Safaros : ouais ouais ouais, ça va, fout le camp maintenant !

MuMuLuCheMu : (Ze : si si, ça s'écrit comme ça) ohhh, chère Safa-chan, t'est toujours fachée parce que je t'ai poussé en bas d'un pond ?

Safaros : Devine !

MuMuLuCheMu : ahhhh, rancunière ! bon, je dois y aller, parce que le vent m'apelle ! (s'en va)

Safaros : (P) y a pas de vents dans un donjon (/P)

(a ce moment y a une autre personne qui arrive)

Type en bleu et les cheveux de la même couleur : ah, MuMuLuCheMu ! je te retrouve en… ben ou il est ?

Safaros : tu l,as ratté de trois secondes

Type en bleu et les cheveux de la même couleur : ah merde !

Tala : et vous êtes ?

Type en bleu et les cheveux de la même couleur : le Mage Cédérom, a votre service !

------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------

Zelina : ben oui, ca fini là… (s'en va)

Safaros : Salut Gaara! tu va avoir limmence honeur de participer au questionnaire Safaros! (applaudissement)

Gaara : (entousiasme presque aussi légendaire que celui de Kai ou Ramirez) hourra…

question 1: sais tu te battre dune autre maniere qu'avec le sable?

Gaara : je peux te foutre un baffe rien que pour te le montrer, ça me ferais plaisir

2: sa taide a faire des truc louche tes pouvoir hein?

Gaara : ……… je passe

3: avec ta tecnique qui fait que tu cree un oeil avec ton sable, ta deja matter des filles?O.o

Gaara : tu me prend pour qui ? Jiraiya ?

4: tes boxer son de quel couleur?

Gaara : bleu ciel

5: montre!

Gaara : oO ca va pas la tête !

Safaros : (se jette sur Gaara et lui enlève son pantalon)

Gaara : rend moi ça !

Safaros : ok, mais en échange je prend une mèche de cheveux

Gaara :ok

Safaros : (sort un rasoir électrique)

Gaara : …… finalement, tu peux garder mon pantalon…

6: jai de beau cheveux hein?

Gaara : …………. Nah

7: ta de beau yeux tu sais?

Gaara : (soupir) oui je sais, t'est pas la première personne qui me le dit

8: veux tu mepouser?

Gaara : oO jamais dans milles ans !

9: si je te paye, tu voudrais?

Gaara : a moin que t'ai 1000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 de yens, non

Safaros : (P) bon, j'dois commencer à économiser (/P)

10: juste pour une nuit alors?

Gaara : le prix et 2 fois plus cher

11: tes poilu sous les bras?

Gaara : (fronce les sourcil (Ze : ah zut, il en a pas… ben vous voyer ce que je veux dire)) c'est quoi cette question !

12: jadore ton look killeur, refait le!

Gaara : (la regarde plus avec un look désespéré qu'un look tueur)

13: ... avoue, tes encore pusseau...

Gaara : QUOI ! (sort son sable) tu veux mourir ou quoi !

14: kyaaa! tes trop mimi fachéééé!je peut prendre une photo?

Gaara : Qu… (même pas le temps de parler qu'il se fait aveugler par le tout nouvel appareil de Safaros)

15: ten a marre de moi?

Gaara : prépare son sable au cas ou) ouiiiiiiii

16: tu regrette detre venu finallement?

Gaara : j'aime encore mieu quand on m'aime pas que quand on m'aime…

17: si tu serait un pisson rouge, quel serait ta date de fete?

Gaara : …………………….

18: quest-ce que tu fou avec lequipe de gold blade?

Gaara : je l'ai dit, jai besoin de café, jai des dettes a payer et jdoit me trouver une job… mais j'y pense… j'aurai pu tout simplement tuer ceux à qui je doit des dettes…..

19: tes bien payer?

Gaara : ¼ de cents par jour

20: triste, mais c ma derniere question... pour un forfait, un souper, une nuit et un dejeuner dans les appartement de Boris Balcov, tu me donnerais un bizouuu?

Gaara : tu me lâche oui ? j'vais te mettre mon pied au cul !

Safaros : tu peux mettre autre chose aussi

Gaara : … (goutte) (se tappe la main sur le frond et se la laisse glisser sur le visage)

SES tout... merci Gaara... tes mon favoris dans Naruto! tentot, tu expliquera au autre cretin de gold blade qui save pas qui tu est, quest-ce que tu fou dans la vie... et apres je veux un autographe! et pour les autres : REVIEWWWWWWSSSS !

Zelina : Hey, y a une nouvelle section pour les fanficeurs, on peux créé un forum sur nos fic ! J'en ai créé un pour Gold Blade ! Alors inscriver vous ! NOW ! vla l'adresse :


	13. Chapitre 12: Me luv Kai

Zelina : le soleil est jaune ! les roses sont rouges ! les violettes sont bleues !

Safaros : ……..mais quesse qui te prend toi ?

Zelina : ché pas….

Kuja : annonce, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous répondons aux reviews

(Applaudissements)

Kuja : … hourra…

**Safaros :**

Zelina : oui ma chouette ! c'est bien les persos de ton premier RPG débile ! faudrait que tu le refasse parce qu'il étais vraiment trop drôle !

MuMuLuCheMu : ahhhhh, et le monde saura à quel point je suis fantastique

Safaros : # toi tu me gonfle ! (lui donne un coup de pied et dehors, on peux voir une boule verte qui vole dan le ciel)

**Marie-Pier **:

Zelina : la suite ? mais la voilà !

**Scooby :**

Zelina : heu… merci ?

**Littleange :**

Zelina : ben oué, ma prof a lu… mais elle a insistée ! T.T

Gaara : quelle tragédit ¬ ¬

Zelina : ohhhhhhhhhhh ! j'ai un autre petit sondage à faire ! et je veux votre participation

Question : Avez-vous aimer le couple yaoi dans le chapitre spécial ?

ouiiiiiiiiii ! on veux qu'il continue !

heu…. Non !

Safaros : ………. C'est quoi ce sondage ?

Zelina : heu… disons que je commence a bien aimer ce couple, en plus quand on y pense, ils vont bien ensemble (**j'le veux dans ma B.D. anniversaire Safa :D**)

----------------------------Chapitre 12 : Moi luv Kai ---------------------------------

(le dieu soleil vin chasser l'obscurité de ses traits de lumière)

Bryan : et ca veux dire ?

(que le soleil s'est levé, demeuré congénital !)

Bryan : je serais choqué si je savais ce que ca voulais dire ! de plus, comment tu sais ca ? on est dans un donjon !

(le narrateur sais tout sur tout ! comprit le fait que tu va te faire casser la gueule)

Bryan : hein ? (bam ! coup de baton de Borcloff) x.X

(narrateur à :1 Bryannounet : 0 )

Bryan : x.X je te hais… narrateur a la con

…

Safaros : GYAAAAAAAA ! HAAAAAAAAAA ! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! BOÀÀÀÀÀTOUCRUUUUUUUUU

Cédérom : (goutte) mais quesse qui te prend toi ?

Safaros : … chuis game over… T.T

Tala: ( s'éclate la tête par terre tellement il a honte) et?

Safaros : et? ET? COMMENT CA ET? OSE TU REMETTRE EN QUESTION L'OTORITÉ DE LA GRANDE REINE DES FRITES ET DES HOTS DOGS?

Tala : (P) tien, fait longtemps que jlai pas entendu celle la (/P) mais nonnnnnnn

Safaros : (avec un regard qui fait style Kai quand il est de môvaise humeur (Ze : vous savez a quel point ce regard fait peur)) t'avais besoin… sinononnnnnnnn (sort sa cuillère)

Tala : ok ok!

(soudain, un cri strident se fait entendre, un cri tellement strident que si il y aurai eut des vitres, elles serais brisées)

Safaros : o.O de que c?

(une silouette apparaît au loin, un corps qui semble en tenir un autre sous son bras, cette personne court très vite vers Safaros et Tala)

Kai : aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (avec Kassim sous les bras) (fonce dans Safaros) x.X

Safaros : (qui, avec un étonnant miracle, reste debout après avoir recu un choque pareil) (goutte) …

Kai : (se reprend)AHHHHHHH! (saute au cou de Safaros) au secour! Help ! Ahhhhhh!

Safaros : calme toi putin! Tu m'étouffe!

Kai : (regarde Safaros) AHHHHHHH! (saute au cou de Tala) T.T

Safaros : je peux savoir ce qu'est la cause de tout ce tahu-bahu?

Voix au loin dans le couloir :Ittttttttttttt'sssssssssss meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cédérom : et vous êtes?

V.a.l.d.l.c. : (heu…… le clone de Safaros, sauf qu'elle porte une mini-jupe et un décolter avec des couleurs qui S'ACCORDENT ENSEMBLE! (Ze : … lol)) (appellons cette clone Simi. Pourquoi? Parskheu!)

Simi : ohhhhhhh, you're looking so cool!

Tala : pourquoi elle parle anglais?

Cédérom : la vrai Safaros est nulle en anglais

Safaros : T.T t'est obliger de mle rappeler?

Simi : (appercois Kai) ohhh, you're here Kayounet! (l'arrache de Tala) I was really worried (colleux)

Kai: naaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!

Autre voix qui vien du couloire: SALLE PÉTASSE!

Simi : hum?

Brooklyn : (arrive) GAAAAAAAAAA! KAI EST A MÛAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Simi : NOOOOOOOO! He's mine!

Brooklyn : (tire Kai par le bras) NONNNNN!

Simi : (tire aussi) miiiiiine!

Kai : a l'aide!

Cédérom : bon, j'm'en occupe avant qu'on voit du sang partout. (joint ses deux main ensemble, les colles au mur et y fait sortir une espèce de poupée Kai ) hé vous! Cadeau!

Simi et Brooklyn : KAIIIIIIII! (sautent sur la poupée)

Cédérom : coul (fait la même chose mais fait apparaître une porte) (une fois que tous sauf les deux obsédés sont passé, il la fait disparaître) (Ze : essayez de deviner de quel manga ça vien ce bout là)

Kai : (encore sous le choc) ouf, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y laisser mes bras … (tombe par terre) x.X

Safaros : eh ben… (se tourne vers Kassim) et toi t'est qui toi?

Kassim : ……………… (rougit (Ze : bah oué, il est timide)) (parle tellement qu'on l'entend à peine) heu… moi je …. Je m'appelle …

Safaros : AH NON! J'crois que je suis sourde! J'ai trop écouter de Rhapsody T.T

Kassim : ah! (s'incline façon Alphonse de Full Metal Alchemist (Ze : ma nouvelle passion! Je vous adore Envy et Edward!)) Gomen nasaiiiiiii

Safaros : (capote) AHHHH LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

Tala : (se bouche les oreilles)

Kai : faites-la taire quelqu'un

Cédérom : laisser moi vous montrer de quoi. Pour faire taire la reine des frites et des hot dogs, il est bien important de prendre son via ge dans ses mains (s'exécute) de la regarder droit dans les yeux (le fait) et lui dire : TA GUEUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLEUUUUH! (Ze : le cœur a ses raison XD)

Safaros : o.O

Tala : o.O

Kassim : o.O

Kai : ah, faut que j'la retienne celle-la

Cédérom : c'est pas si simple, ça m'as pris trois ans pour bien masteriser cette technique

Safaros : x.X

…

Safaros : (complètement remise) la soupe est prête!

Les autres : houraa!

(elle sert un bonnnnn, bol de soupe Lipton poulet/nouille bien chaude à tout le monde. Bien sûr, Kai, anti-sociable comme il est, se tien à part du groupe pour manger. Safaros, qui avait obtenue un diplôme à l'école SDC dans la catégorie CORUPTION DE L'ÉTAT D'ÂME, était bien déterminée à rendre l'anti-sociale sociable)

Safaros : (avec un chapeau rouge et blanc style Un chat dans le chapeau) coucou l'anti-so

Kai : (fait à peine un effort pour le regarder) ……

Safaros : (s'assoit à côter) ça va?

Kai : …

Safaros : … elle est bonne la soupe?

Kai : … pas mal…

Safaros : … dit?... t'aime jouer à Zelda?

Kai : … t'as pas grand sujet de conversation toi.

Safaros : heu… non.

Kai : bon ben laisse moi (s'assit dans sa position habituelle trop sexyyyyyyyyy)

Safaros : (rougit) (P) ah! Il le fait exprès ou quoi! Personne, même moi, ne peux résister à une attitude aussi charmeuse! (/P)

Kai : … quoi?

Safaros : ……. Rien bô mec

Kai : qu'esse t'as dit?

Safaros : (réfléchit pas vite vite) j'ai rien dit pôv pustule

Kai : (goutte) arrête d'insulter, tu te rend ridicule

Safaros : beuh…

-------------------------------------------Fin du chapitre ------------------------------

Zelina : bon! Ça fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai pas poster pour cette fic

Safaros : n'oubliez pas de répondre au sondage, même si il est totalement inutile, ah oui, souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire à Zelina qui aura 16 ans le 23 Mai

Zelina : et Safaros qui aura le même âge le 13 juin!

Les bishi : (se mettent à chanter bonne fête)

Kuja : reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws!


End file.
